Le temps des gitans
by Lexou
Summary: Bella est habitée par une seule et unique obsession : oublier son passé. Et si ce dernier revenait sous la forme d'un vampire ?
1. Bella

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis contente de revenir avec une nouvelle fanfic ! J'ai eu du temps pour mener à bien mes projets et, après une année de silence, je reviens pour réinventer l'histoire de Stephenie Meyer. Seuls les personnages et les lieux lui appartiennent, et encore, vous aurez du mal à les reconnaitre ! Les premiers chapitres servent à mettre en place le décor, alors ne vous attendez pas à avoir des étreintes torrides dès le troisième chapitre ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture :**

_**Jessica regarda le ciel gris avec ennuis. Les nuages la rendait de mauvaise humeur et, déjà, elle priait pour que le soleil revienne. Mais l'on n'était qu'en Septembre et le soleil ne reviendrait que l'année prochaine. Cette réalité fit soupirer la lycéenne. **_

_**Elle décrocha son regard du ciel pour aller le poser sur une forme frêle qui se faufilait vers l'imposant bâtiment. Elle plissa les yeux, désireuse de reconnaître la jeune élève. La veste rayée, la capuche relevée, le sac ballotant sur l'épaule, les bras croisées dans une veine tentative pour se réchauffer, et le pas pressé. Voilà les seules indices que la mystérieuse jeune fille laissa à Jessica. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et n'insista pas. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner le pas pour rentrer chez elle quand un coup de vent renversa la capuche de Bella. **_

_**Car c'était bien d'elle dont il s'agissait. Incrédule, Jessica reconnut les reflets roux de son amie. Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire au lycée R... ? Elle n'y était même pas inscrite ! D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt une bonne chose pour elle. Elle n'avait aucune attache ici. Et puis, il y avait Sam. Jessica fronça le nez. Il faudra se montrer discrète, garder ses distances avec Bella. Sinon, la guerre recommencerait. **_

**1. Bella**

**L'éternelle brume de Forks encadrait avec une certaine poésie le lycée R... Mais la jeune femme qui traversait les grilles de l'immense bâtisse n'y pris garde. En réalité, elle était à 1000 lieus de son lycée, de son quartier, de sa ville ou encore, de la brume. Rien n'importait que la musique qui lui vrillait les tympans et qui l'aidait à se vider la tête. Lamentablement, elle faisait défiler en boucle son emploi du temps, tentant de l'apprendre par cœur. **

**Ce matin, elle s'était levée et préparée pour faire sa rentrée au lycée R... Pour elle, c'était la meilleure initiative. Certes, elle y serait seule, une inconnue parmi tant d'autres, atterrie dans cet établissement avec deux semaines de retard. Mais retourner à la Réserve était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle avait déjà trop perdue. Cela ne devait jamais recommencer. Et pour se faire, elle devait fuir ces lieus maudits.**

**Aussi, c'est avec assurance qu'elle franchit l'entrée de l'édifice. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait connu, ce lycée était majestueux et imposant. Une arche surmontée par un cadran accueillait les élèves pour les conduire sur une allée bordée de lampadaires qui, pour l'heure, étaient éteints. Presque intimidée par la solennité de l'endroit, Bella se ratatina sur elle-même et essaya de se fondre dans la masse des quelques élèves déjà présents. Elle s'était rendue à l'accueil vendredi dernier pour pouvoir régler les derniers détails de son inscription et se familiariser avec les lieus. Pour l'y aider, Mme V lui avait gentiment donné un plan. Le lycée était composé de trois bâtiments avec, en plus, un gymnase et un réfectoire. La cafétéria se trouvait à l'extérieur de l'enceinte. **

**Elle regarda avec impatience sa montre et grimaça en se rendant compte qu'elle devrait attendre encore dix bonnes minutes. Bien que peu désireuse de se frotter à ses nouveaux camarades, la perspective d'attendre seule dans un couloir froid ne la réjouissait pas plus que ça. C'est donc sans entrain qu'elle grimpa les marches du bâtiment C jusqu'au premier étage. A son grand regret, déjà trois élèves discutaient devant la salle. Deux grands jeunes hommes, tous deux boutonneux et sans attrait particulier, et une jeune femme, grande et mince, les cheveux coupées courts. Quand Eolia s'assit à même le sol en face d'eux, la jeune fille lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux. Néanmoins, elle se contenta de poursuivre la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec ses deux camarades. La nouvelle venue lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à déblater un flot de paroles dans le but d'expliquer sa présence ici. Elle avait juste envie de fermer les yeux et d'écouter ce son qui, autrefois, la faisait vibrer. Elle monta le son de son mp3. **

**Désespérément, elle chercha en elle ce qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, lui faisait apprécier la musique au point d'en oublier le monde autour d'elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle en avait le plus besoin, rien ne vint l'aider à oublier son présent. Elle sentait toujours sur elle les regards discrets de la lycéenne ainsi que le sol froid sous ses fesses. Frustrée, elle ouvrit les yeux, maugréa dans sa barbe quelques paroles intelligibles et se recentra sur les vibratos de la voix qui aurait dû la bercer. Cependant, plus elle cherchait à percer le secret de la mélodie, plus elle s'en éloignait. Finalement, furieuse de devoir rouvrir les yeux sur son quotidien, elle éteint son baladeur pour le fourrer rageusement dans son sac. **

**Les choses avaient changé autour d'elle : c'était maintenant une vingtaine d'élèves qui la scrutaient des yeux tout en papotant entre eux, ce qui créait un brouhaha bien différent de ce qu'elle écoutait jusqu'à maintenant. Curieuse de découvrir sa nouvelle classe, elle laissa son regard glisser sur chacun d'eux. Mais aucun n'accrocha son attention. Tous étaient d'une banalité effrayante. Tous divisés en groupes de quatre, cinq personnes, discutant avec animation de leur week-end. Les garçons arboraient presque tous un casque autour du cou alors que les filles, elles, semblaient toutes porter la même paire de ballerines. **

**C'est avec soulagement qu'Eolia vit le professeur d'économie arriver. C'était un petit homme maigre aux yeux exorbités et au crane presque chauve. Le gars qui est à deux doigts de prendre sa retraite et qui ne rêve que de partir voyager très loin de la brume. Il ne la remarqua même pas, se contentant d'ouvrir la salle et de laisser entrer ses élèves, répétant inlassablement le même "Bonjour" Se demandant quelle démarche elle devait suivre, Eolia hésita entre aller s'asseoir directement avec les autres ou aller prévenir le professeur de sa venue. Au final, entre cette trentaine de têtes curieuses et le professeur morbide, elle choisit le professeur. **

**Prenant un air assuré, elle se présenta devant lui en posant sur son bureau la fiche que chacun de ses enseignants devra remplir. Enfin connecté à la réalité, M. L lui signa le papier sans commentaire. Soulagée et reconnaissante devant tant de discrétion, elle esquissa un maigre sourire auquel il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Bizarrement, elle prit ça comme un encouragement. De toute évidence, il lui en fallait peu pour relativiser. **

**Une fois assise au fond de la classe, elle sortit mollement son trieur et sa trousse. Avec application, elle se borna à écrire en lettres manuscrites "Economie" sur son premier intercalaire alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne prendrait jamais les cours. Néanmoins, cela lui donna l'impression de prendre un nouveau départ. Sentiment bien vite balayé une fois le cours commencé. La monotonie de la leçon était telle que Bella se sentit découragée. Très vite, elle décrocha pour laisser son esprit s'envoler par la fenêtre. **

**De là où elle était assise, on pouvait apercevoir une partie du quartier où elle habitait. Cependant, son appartement restait hors de vue. Elle pensa avec tristesse à sa sœur qui était rentrée pour la deuxième fois en cinquième. Carlie, ce petit diable trop plein de vie n'avait était que trop absent de sa vie ces derniers mois. Bella s'en voulait pour ça, sa petite sœur avait très mal vécue son redoublement. Mais les choses n'avaient pas toujours étaient claires dans sa tête et sa famille était passée au deuxième plan. Pourtant, elle avait besoin d'eux. Son père, simple fonctionnaire de police, bien que distant et sans cesse gêné par sa présence, avait toujours était là en cas de besoin. Quand à Renée (sa mère), jamais elle ne pourrait vivre sans. Tête en l'air et capricieuse, elle avait cependant fait de son enfance le plus beau comte de fée qui soit. Jamais jeune fille n'eut autant de rêves que cette enfant -et jamais aucune ne connut telle désillusion.**

**Aujourd'hui, Renée travaillait dans une école primaire où elle était Assistante Vie Scolaire (A.V.S) Chaque jour, elle devait s'occuper de petits défavorisés par la nature, que cela soit physique ou mental. Chaque nouvelle année apportait avec elle de nouveaux élèves en quête d'avenir et d'espoir. Sa mère se faisait alors un plaisir de leur apporter un peu de sa magie.**

**Bella grimaça à l'évocation de ce mot. Fermant son esprit aux mauvais souvenirs qui ne tarderaient pas à surgir, elle essaya de se déconcentrer sur le cours. Les élèves autour d'elle étaient tous plongés dans une léthargie paralysante. Seuls les trois adolescents du premier rang semblaient trouver un quelconque intérêt à l'évolution des actions d'Airbus.**

**A sa droite, deux chaises plus loin, une blonde aux grands yeux lui sourit timidement. Cela devait faire cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle l'observait avec avidité. Cette fille aux bras maigres et aux épaules fragiles avait éveillé la curiosité de Lauren. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu auparavant dans l'enceinte du lycée. D'après les dires de Gaby, elle était auparavant scolarisée à la Réserve. Cependant, elle habitait les environs depuis toujours et sa petite sœur se trouvait au collège R... En y réfléchissant bien, elle connaissait déjà Carlie. C'était la jeune cinquième qui lui avait un jour craché à la figure. A se souvenir, son sourire se fana. **

**Bella, de son côté, prit ce changement d'habitude comme une réaction à son mutisme. Tentant de rassurer la blonde, elle lui rendit (avec quelques secondes de retard, certes) son sourire. Mais déjà, cette dernière s'était retournée vers le professeur. **

**Soupirant tristement, Bella essaya de mémoriser le plus de visages. Elle les compta pour passer le temps (comme on compte les moutons pour s'endormir) : 33. 33 camarades. Très vite, elle repéra le maillon faible de la classe : le 33éme, le nombre impaire, le solitaire. C'était une jeune fille assise à l'opposé de la classe. Un peu boulote et toute petite, les cheveux courts et bruns, elle fixait le mur avec résignation. Avec un crayon à papier, sans s'en rendre compte, presque inconsciemment, elle traçait de longues courbes sur sa feuille à grands carreaux. Bella suivit des yeux le tracé de la main. Ses formes rondes et aériennes lui firent du bien. Doucement, une musique au rythme lent vint lui chatouiller la mémoire. **

**Les hommes claquaient des mains tandis que les femmes laissaient leur voix les porter vers des mondes lointains. La nuit était noire et seul le feu de joie éclairait les visages hilares. Elle les connaissait tous, ces visages, mais elle s'efforça de les effacer de son esprit, comme on déchire une photographie un peu trop floue. Avec impatience, elle fit défiler dans sa tête les différents visages présents dans la classe pour chasser ceux qui avaient envahit son esprit. Elle devait s'en débarrasser. Cette période était finie, rien ne reviendrait. Elle devait tout oublier. **

**Mais la mélopée poursuivait son rythme sans se soucier des états d'âme de la jeune fille. Avec horreur, elle sentit les larmes monter. Cela devait cesser avant qu'elle ne puisse plus rien contrôler. Ses doigts tremblaient déjà et le feu dans ses yeux allait se répandre bien trop rapidement. Elle s'enfonça les ongles dans la peau et se concentra sur le monologue du professeur :**

**" ... en d'autres termes, on peut dire que l'achat de la compagnie italienne reviendrait à classer Airbus comme étant un monopole mais ..."**

**Avec soulagement, le stratagème fonctionna et Bella se relaxa, à fond dans les dires du professeur. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi rien ne lui revenait. Pourquoi plus rien ne la faisait frémir. En fuyant le chagrin, elle s'était terrée dans une bulle sans sentiment. Evidement, elle en avait payé le prix. Les figures mornes autour d'elle en étaient la preuve. Plus jamais elle ne sentirait le vent lui répondre et plus jamais elle ne reverrait son ancienne famille. C'était trop risqué, et elle devait se montrer très prudente. **

**La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours délivra enfin les élèves. Peu encline à se rendre à son prochain cours, elle se dirigea néanmoins à la suite de ses camarades. Cette fichue fiche allait la suivre toute la journée et il était hors de question que ses parents reçoivent un avertissement dés le premier jour. Maugréant discrètement, elle ne remarqua pas la jeune fille qui la fixait avec de grands yeux hésitants. Ce n'est que quand elle l'appela qu'elle leva la tête vers elle :**

**"Bella Swan ? **

**- Oui, c'est bien moi. **

**Curieuse, elle contempla la jeune solitaire qu'elle avait tantôt remarquée. Ainsi, elle ne l'avait pas été par choix, mais plutôt par injustice (celle de la vie, bien évidement)**

**- Salut, je m'appelle Angela Weber. Comme tu es nouvelle ici j'me disais que ça te dérangerais pas trop de t'asseoir avec moi.**

**Sous le choc, Bella s'arrêta de marcher. Elle la contempla avec surprise et demanda avec une voix qu'elle aurait souhaitée amusée :**

**- Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il ? Serais-tu connue pour avoir un jour tuée ta voisine de classe ?**

**Cette remarque la dérida quelque peu. Elle lui sourit avec entrain et lui expliqua que c'était juste une question de point de vue :**

**- Les gens n'aiment pas trop rester avec moi. **

**- Et pourquoi ça ? Tu n'as pas l'air trop peste. **

**- Oh ! Tu sais, généralement, ce sont les plus méchants les plus sociables.**

**- Et tu te considères comme étant associable ?**

**Elle rit et parla des quelques rares amies qu'elle avait :**

**- Dans cette classe, y'a vraiment rien à faire. Ils se croient tous supérieurs avec leurs fêtes et leurs histoires à la con. Mais y a que de la grande gueule. Par exemple, aucun d'eux n'a un jour fumé un pet.**

**- Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais fumé que du tabac !**

**- Moi je n'ai jamais fumé tout court !**

**Elles pouffèrent. **

**- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ces tous des fistons à papa bons à ne porter que des slips kangourou.**

**- Ca, je l'avais remarqué. **

**- Laisse tomber, c'est vraiment trop mort en T ES 3."**

**Sur ce, elle l'entraina en cours d'Histoire. Le prof était assez jeune, pas encore au bout du rouleau mais presque dépressif. Cependant, il sourit à la plupart de ses élèves. Evidement, il se sentit obliger de rajouter une couche quand Bella lui apporta son feuillet :**

**"Ah ! Une nouvelle recrue ! Et si vous vous présentiez devant tout le monde."**

**La grimace qu'afficha l'adolescente ne laissa aucun doute sur la façon dont elle voyait la chose. Malheureusement, M. D était sérieux. C'est donc toute rouge qu'elle alla réciter son nom ainsi que son âge. Quand il lui demanda où elle avait été scolarisé jusqu'à maintenant, elle resta muette, incapable de lui répondre. Surpris, il attendit néanmoins qu'un son sorte de sa bouche. Mais ce fut la blonde aux yeux clairs qui répondit à la place de Bella :**

**"Elle vient de la Réserve, M'sieur."**

**Des chuchotements commencèrent à se faire entendre mais l'enseignant s'empressa de les faire taire. Cherchant confirmation auprès de la principale concernée, il se retourna vers sa nouvelle élève. Cette dernière s'était reprise et validait à présent la réponse de sa camarade d'un hochement de tête. Elle essaya de ne pas croiser le regard de celle qui avait craché son ancien foyer avec mépris. Elle aurait voulu lui faire mal, lui faire comprendre qu'à côté, son lycée c'était de la merde et que jamais, jamais on ne l'aurait traité avec autant d'arrogance là d'où elle venait. **

**Car là bas, on connaissait le vrai sens du mot respect. On s'écoutait les uns avec les autres et surtout, on protégeait ceux qu'on aimait. Seulement, ce n'était pas toujours suffisant. Chassant en vitesse ces sombres pensées, elle partit rejoindre Angela. Celle-ci l'attendait, apparemment désireuse de la questionner sur ce monde qu'elle connaissait peu. Mais Bella ne lui laissa pas le temps de commencer son interrogatoire :**

**"La Réserve est une banlieue comme une autre. Les légendes n'ont pour autre but que de vous faire trembler. N'Y a rien de toutes les conneries qu'on raconte sur elle.**

**- Mince ! Dommage."**

**Cette réflexion ne plut pas vraiment à Bella. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait que comprendre la fascination de ce lieu. Après tout, n'en avait-elle pas été une victime ?**

**Le soir, quand elle retourna chez elle, elle repensa à tout ce que lui avait dit Angela. Pour elle, seuls les irlandais de la rive gauche étaient susceptibles d'amener un peu d'ambiance au lycée R... Les "irlandais", comme le disait si bien Angela, étaient une famille composée uniquement de garçons dont le plus jeune était scolarisé en première. Cependant, les trois autres ne se gênaient pas pour envahir quotidiennement le lycée. Seul le plus vieux travaillait, et encore, ce n'était qu'un C.D.D dans une pizzeria. D'après Angela, leur mère serait déjà venue quatre fois gueuler en publique sur ses rejetons.**

**"Un pure moment de bonheur à chaque fois !" s'était-elle exclamée en riant. **

**Son rire perçant s'évapora de la tête de Bella quand celle-ci fut arrivée chez-elle. Son chien -un batard à la bouille d'enfant- lui fit bruyamment la fête en secouant la queue. Attendrie comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait sa petite bouille de martyr, elle lui tapota gentiment le museau. Aux anges, Pirate bava avec application sur son jean. Le repoussant sévèrement, elle essaya de s'avancer dans l'entrée sans tout faire renverser. Sa mère n'était pas encore là mais elle savait que sa sœur ne devait pas être loin. Si elle n'était pas devant l'ordi, c'est qu'elle traînait dans le centre commercial du coin, une hypothèse qui déplut fortement à Bella. **

**Passant devant le sourire figé de sa sœur prise en photo lors d'une sortie à la mer, elle la fusilla du regard. Ce n'était pas le moment de déserter la maison et les cours. En soupirant, elle contempla désespérément les cheveux châtains et courts de sa petite sœur. Elles n'avaient pratiquement rien en commun.**

**Alors que Bella avait de longs cheveux auburn, Carlie possédait de beaux cheveux aux teintes variant entre le brun et le blond. Sa peau était dorée quelque soit le moment de l'année tandis que la sienne passait directement du blanc au rouge rendant inutiles les tonnes de crèmes solaires absorbés chaque année par son épiderme. De plus, elle possédait une bouche de bébé qui ne s'étirait que très rarement pour former un sourire au contraire de sa sœur qui donnait l'impression de tourner 24h/24 une pub pour Colgate. Leur seul point commun devait être la couleur de leurs yeux : verts. **

**Vite distraite par un second portrait, Bella parcourut rapidement des yeux sa famille. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas d'humeur à être sentimentale. Piochant une boîte de céréales dans le placard, elle partit s'affaler sur le canapé bien décidée à passer le reste de l'après-midi devant la télé à s'abrutir. Mais c'est sans compter le téléphone qui sonna. **

**En voyant le nom de celui qui l'appelait, elle s'empressa de couper le son de la télé.**

**"Allô ?**

**- Hello petite puce. Laisse-moi deviner : tu es encore devant la télévision.**

**- Mais pas du tout, marmonna telle en croisant les doigts.**

**- Allez ! Arrête de me mentir, je te connais comme si je t'avais faite ! Même mieux ! **

**Voilà un point sur lequel elle ne pouvait nier.**

**- Alors, tu as quoi de prévu pour le week-end prochain ?**

**- Ben, on n'est que lundi !**

**- Et alors ? On n'a jamais été si proche du prochain week-end !**

**- J'ne suis pas d'humeur à sortir ...**

**- Tsss, tsss ... Dis pas de bêtises. Je ne vais pas te laisser dépérir sans rien dire. Ca te dit d'aller rendre une visite à Clio ? Son grand-frère ouvre son resto samedi et elle nous a invités. Ce serait mal poli de refuser.**

**- Tu es impossible ...**

**- Allez ! Fais-moi plaisir !**

**- Y aura tes potes de la caverne ?**

**La caverne : lieu où une vingtaine de garçons plus ou moins stupides s'amusent à échanger leur vie contre quelques heures de jeux virtuels. **

**- Non, t'inquiète. **

**- Je ne sais pas. Je suis sure que Clio ne m'a jamais invitée.**

**- Allez ! Ca fait des lustres que tu ne l'as pas vu ! **

**- Bon, c'est d'accord, soupira telle.**

**- Ouais ! Oh ! Et j'allais oublier ! Cette semaine, le fou prend le Roi !**

**- Et en français ça veut dire ..?**

**- Ca veut dire que le chef de meute aura la folie des grandeurs ! Evidement, tu sais de qui je veux parler.**

**- Non, assura-t-elle froidement.**

**- Un indice alors : le Roi noir. Bonne chance ma poule.**

**Ben était un sacré garnement. En première, il s'amusait à prévoir l'avenir dans les parties d'échec qu'il faisait avec son club. Elle l'avait rencontré en classe de ski. Elle n'était alors qu'en 5éme. Il lui avait alors promis que jamais le chevalier ne toucherait à la Dame. Mais que le danger viendrait du Roi. Evidement, elle n'avait rien compris. Mais les histoires d'horreur qu'il raconta le soi-même la ravissent à tel point qu'elle ne put plus se passer de lui. **

**Des histoires sur la Réserve, bien sur. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps. Bien longtemps que Bella n'avait plus peur. **

**De toute évidence, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Et même si elle connaissait très bien l'identité du Roi, elle n'était cependant pas certaine de sa couleur. Ces temps derniers, tout avait viré au noir. Sam ne l'acceptait plus comme telle, et ce n'était pas ça qui allait changer l'opinion de James. **

**Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de sa sœur. Gambadant et chantonnant, elle se précipita sur sa sœur en hurlant qu'elle venait d'avoir un 17/20.**

**"Ouah ! C'est super ma puce ! Et c'est en quelle matière ?**

**- En sport !**

**Réellement impressionnée (après tout, c'est un exploit dont jamais elle ne pourrait se vanter), elle félicita chaleureusement son petit monstre. Sur ces encouragements, Carlie la laissa seule avec sa télé muette.**

**Les images qui défilaient silencieusement devant elle l'entraînaient dans une langueur reposante. Cependant, cet agréable sentiment ne lui épargna pas la vision de son prochain week-end. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de revoir Clio, la copine de Ben. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié cette dernière malgré sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur. Trop d'entrain avait le don de lui taper sur le système. Jalousie, envie ... Tant de sentiments que Bella détestait ressentir. **

**Ce fut au tour de sa mère d'arriver, les bras chargés de sacs en plastique. Venant à son secoure, Bella l'aida à se débarrasser de tout son fatras. Hochant avec automatisme la tête, elle resta stoïque face au bavardage incessant de sa mère. Ainsi allait se dérouler sa prochaine vie. Docile face à ce châtiment, elle était prête à se contenter des rêves de Renée. **

**Aussi, elle piocha au hasard un D.V.D sur son étagère. Quand la musique du film débuta, elle se rendit compte avec mécontentement qu'il s'agissait des Noces Funèbres de Tim Burton. Malheureusement, elle fut incapable de décrocher son regard de l'écran. Elle adorait ce film, mais le sujet de ce dernier était bien trop tabou en ce moment. Comme elle s'y était attendue, elle pleura tout le long. **

**Alors que Renée installait la planche à repasser dans le salon -histoire de regarder un bon film en repassant-, Bella s'enfuit dans sa chambre, marmottant qu'elle avait des devoirs à faire. Essayant d'ignorer la musique venant de la chambre voisine -celle de sa sœur-, elle fit le vide dans sa tête et s'allongea sur son lit. **

**La pièce était assez petite, mais elle l'aimait bien pour ce qu'elle représentait : un endroit sans histoire. Elle se souvenait du temps où elle ne passait par sa chambre que pour aller se coucher ou s'habiller. Mais aujourd'hui, la plupart de ses journées se déroulaient sous la moustiquaire noire, à contempler le morceau de ciel que sa fenêtre voulait bien laisser filtrer. **

**Au sol, un immense tapis couvrait le froid carrelage et d'immenses fresques faites avec de la peinture indigo extrayaient un peu la pâleur des murs. Ces traits désordonnés et dégoulinants, Bella ne les avait fait il n'y a que très peu de temps. D'un coup, elle avait ressenti le besoin d'aménager sa chambre selon son humeur. **

**Ignorant son sac et sa pile de livres, elle alluma sa sono et s'oublia pour voyager à travers les vibrations de la musique. Les paroles de BB BRUNES –un groupe français- l'amenèrent dans un monde bien plus optimiste que le sien. Pourtant, cette Houna, muse sans cesse remise en question, avait elle aussi de quoi se laisser mourir :**

**"Pour oublier cette nuit à se taire, à se tordre  
Elle se taillade les veines, les veines ..."**

**Mais Bella n'était pas du genre à se couper les veines. Très vite, elle avait décidé de vivre. Trop de gens l'aimaient encore et son sourire n'avait pas totalement disparu. Certaines choses la faisaient encore rire. Et rien que pour ces futilités, elle vivrait. Mais jamais pourtant, elle ne s'était sentie aussi peu vivante. Et pour atteindre ce demi-coma, il lui en avait fallu des épreuves.**


	2. A la recherche de l'oubli

_Merci à Misiri-addict, ma première revieweuse. J'espère tout de même que tu as fermé l'œil, j'm'en voudrais de refiler des insomnies à mes lecteurs ^^ Bonne lecture …_

_**Le sable fripait sa peau et lui chatouillait les pieds. Ses cheveux sentaient le sel et la chaleur des flammes alourdissait ses paupières. Dans son oreille, une voix grave fredonnait quelques vers espagnoles. Entre les braises et les lucioles, elle ne parvenait plus à faire la distinction. Seules ces présences derrière elle et cette brulure au ventre importaient. Un sentiment de pouvoir et d'immensité. Tant de choses qui faisaient planer Bella.**_

_**"Sans cesse défoncée, elle m'appelle Roméo ..."**_

_**Des doigts chauds lui caressaient les cheveux et le bruit des vagues se mêlait à cette sombre voix. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Autour, de joyeuses présences chantaient. Tel un tourbillon, elles les encerclaient, dansant avec de grands gestes désordonnés, tentant de leur cacher l'océan, leur bonheur. **_

_**"Mais cette fille là ne m'aime que quand elle boit de trop ..."**_

_**L'odeur de l'alcool ne lui faisait même pas froncer le nez. Rien n'avait d'importance que ce goût de chocolat sur les lèvres, ce goût du vide et du vertige. Parce qu'elle tombait. Cette chute l'éloignait de ce monde sans passé, sans soucies. Elle cria.**_

**2. A la recherche de l'oubli**

**C'est en sueur que Bella se réveilla. Elle était encore habillée et même si le ciel était noir, il ne devait pas être bien tard. De leur voix grinçantes, BB BRUNES couraient toujours après Dear Jekyll, s'amusant à se mettre dans la peau de Mr Hyde. Exaspérée par ces paroles à la fois trop abstraites et trop vraies, elle débrancha la sono. Ces maudits accords avaient réveillé son inconscient et ses cauchemardas. **

**A côté, la radio de Carlie diffusait toujours les mêmes chansons monochromes. En se concentrant un peu plus, elle put distinguer les sons de la télévision : son père devait être rentré. Retirant ses chaussures -chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore faite-, elle courut écouter les infos. Une odeur assez appétissante flottait dans l'air et elle sourit à sa mère qui faisait des allez-retours entre la cuisine et le fer à repasser. Lui prenant le linge propre des bras, elle prit la relève. En marmonnant un "Salut" à son père - qui lui adressa un vague sourire -, elle passa devant le téléviseur pour aller s'installer derrière la planche. **

**Comme à son habitude, le présentateur, d'un ton n'acceptant aucun contrefait, s'appliquait à faire le résumé d'une journée pleine de faits plus ou moins excitants. Elle arrivait trop tard, et déjà il en était à la rubrique sport. Toute l'Amérique semblait ne jurer que par le football ces derniers temps - son père compris. Les écharpes aux couleurs des différentes teams avaient étaient remplacées par les bannières tricolores. Une nouvelle forme de nationalisme, diraient certains. Un simple effet de mode pour Bella. Personnellement, elle avait goûté à tout avant de comprendre que le sport ne serait jamais fait pour elle.**

**Sa lubie à elle, c'était la musique. Depuis toute jeune, elle faisait du piano. Entraînée par sa première amie, elles s'étaient inscrites au conservatoire. Son amie avait continué tandis que Bella s'était fait recalée dés la première année : manque de discipline. Plus tard, elle commença la guitare. Aujourd'hui, rien ne lui faisait plus envie. Cela devait faire des semaines qu'elle n'avait touchées à sa guitare, et c'était sans parler de son piano qui croulait sous la poussière. En réalité, plus rien ne l'intéressait. L'adolescence, disait son père. Remarque souvent accompagnée par le regard triste de Renée. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas savoir. **

**Quand la table fut mise et le repas servi, son père brancha le décodeur pour regarder les chaines câblées. Bella aimait bien regarder ces programmes : il y avait toujours du beau monde sur les plateaux. Sa sœur bouda ses légumes ainsi que son poisson. Habitués, ses parents n'y prirent garde. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Bella. Depuis quand Carlie refusait de se nourrir ? En lui jetant un coup d'œil, elle s'effraya à la vue de sa maigreur. Jamais encore elle n'avait remarqué. A croire qu'elle n'était pas la plus chétive de la famille. **

**"Pourquoi tu manges pas Carlie ? Ca te ferait franchement du bien, t'es maigre comme un clou.**

**Etonnée, la jeune adolescente décrocha son regard du téléviseur pour fixer sa sœur.**

**- Depuis quand tu te soucis de ce que je fais ?**

**Scotchée par l'agressivité de la réplique, Bella resta muette. Sa mère tenta de lui venir en aide :**

**- C'est vrai que tu ne manges pas beaucoup ces derniers jours ma puce.**

**- J'n'ai pas faim ! Je ne vais pas manger alors que je n'ai pas faim !**

**- Vu la taille que doit avoir ton estomac, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'ais pas faim. Dis-moi, ça t'arrives encore ? D'avoir faim.**

**- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Bell ! J'te demande moi, c'est quand la dernière fois que t'as eu envie de sourire ?**

**Ce coup bas lui value un regard noir. Enervée, elle se leva bruyamment. Le bruit de ses pas sur le carrelage réveilla Pirate qui aboya derrière elle. Elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Bella jura avoir décelé un regard vexé chez son chien. Mais ses pensées enfantines furent interrompues par son père qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas stupide :**

**- Il n'empêche, elle n'a pas complètement tord Bell. Quand est-ce la dernière fois que tu ais sourit ? **

**Sentant la colère monter, elle préféra se lever de table. Avant, elle se sentit obliger d'ajouter quelque chose :**

**- On en reparlera quand Carlie se sera fait hospitalisée pour cause d'anorexie."**

**Inutilement fière, elle se renferma dans sa chambre. Elle n'alluma même pas la lumière. Elle s'assit sur la chaise qui traînait devant sa fenêtre. De son troisième étage, on pouvait voir le parking de son immeuble ainsi que le Centre Commercial du coin. Mais c'était tout. Néanmoins, les fenêtres de ses voisins étaient très intéressantes. En face, c'était même un vrai feuilleton. **

**La plupart des chambres du foyer qui faisait face à son immeuble abritaient de jeunes étudiantes regorgeant d'imagination pour occuper leurs nuits. Souriant face à de telles pensées, elle ferma sagement sa fenêtre pour retourner sur son lit. Elle se rappelait le temps où elle ne prenait place sur cette chaise que pour fumer une clope. Aujourd'hui, elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais toucher à ce genre de poison. Voilà une chose qu'elle n'avait put cacher à son père. Et malheureusement, il se plaisait à le lui rappeler.**

**Chose que Bella évitait de faire à tout prix. Malheureusement, son subconscient semblait ne pas vouloir tirer un trait sur son passé. Ce dernier se plaisait à hanter ses sommeils. Ainsi, ses nuits étaient pleines de ces fantômes qu'elle s'évertuait à chasser tout le long de la journée. **

**Cherchant de quoi s'occuper, elle se retint d'empoigner sa guitare. Elle n'avait pas très envie de donner raison à sa sœur. Elle se dirigea alors vers un tiroir d'où elle sortit une feuille blanche et un crayon. Lentement, presque avec lourdeur, elle s'appliqua à donner vie à quelques formes simples. Bientôt, une plage pris forme. Mais l'eau était noire, le sable sans fin et le soleil sans rayon. Elle aurait souhaité ajouter un bateau, une famille, un chien, un parasol ou encore, une voiture. Mais voilà, elle en était incapable. Ses talents en dessin s'arrêtaient en ces quelques lignes la rendant impuissante face à ce néant sans couleur. **

**Avec aigreur, elle se rendit compte que c'était avec ce même sentiment qu'elle entrevoyait son avenir. Tristement, elle plia la feuille en quatre pour ensuite en faire un avion en papier. Finalement, elle rebrancha la sono. **

**"Des rumeurs adolescentes disent que je ne suis pas à toi ..."**

**Elle se releva brusquement.**

**"... et je pense qu'une part de vrai se cache."**

**Elle coupa la mélodie, pris le CD et le cassa en deux. Un bref instant, leur bord tranchant la séduisirent. Mais le rire de son père retentit quelque part chez elle, et elle reposa bien délicatement les deux morceaux de disque sur son bureau. **

**Le lendemain, elle retrouvera sa nouvelle classe ainsi que le bavardage incessant d'Angela. Cette dernière semblait prendre un plaisir démesuré à refaire le portrait de chaque élève. Sa théorie était simple : « Que des sacs à merde. » Pour l'excuser, Bella se disait que se faire rejeter par les autres entraînait forcément une certaine aigreur. Elle la laissait donc déverser son flot de poison, fermant son esprit à chaque nouvelle insulte. Pourtant, quand elle le voulait, Angela pouvait être quelqu'un de vraiment adorable :**

**"Vraiment, faut que tu viennes un jour ! On prend toujours le bus pour y aller ! J'te présenterais Victor, Adrien, Fred, Steph, Cleb !..."**

**Et c'est comme ça que, entre deux portraits, elle lui faisait part de ses projets. Elle et sa bande de surfeurs partaient un week-end sur deux à la Push pour profiter des vagues. Mais le surf était une chose qui n'avait jamais séduit Bella.**

**"C'est gentil, mais ce week-end, je suis invitée ailleurs. **

**- Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave, une autre fois alors !**

**- Peut-être ...**

**- T'es pas très bavarde ...**

**- Tu parles pour deux ! Essaya-t-elle de plaisanter. **

**- Autant rester seule, dans ce cas."**

**Consciente de l'avoir blessée, Bella demeura muette, perdue dans le sens de ses agissements. C'est vrai qu'elle ne parlait pas souvent. Mais que dire ? Elle n'avait rien à raconter !**

**"Que veux-tu savoir ?**

**- Sur toi ?**

**- Eh bien oui ! A part moi, je ne sais pas trop de quoi je pourrais bien te parler !**

**- Ok. Tu as raison, j'ai suffisamment parlé de moi. Mm ... Je ne sais même pas si tu es fille unique ou pas.**

**- J'ai une sœur.**

**- Ok. Quel âge ?**

**- 13 ans, elle vient de redoubler sa cinquième et est en bonne voie pour devenir anorexique.**

**- Sur les traces de sa grande sœur ?**

**Vexée par cette allusion sur sa faible masse, elle grogna :**

**- On ne choisit pas son corps !**

**- Je suis d'accord, dit-elle en louchant sur ses cuisses. Bon, je vois que ce sujet ne te plaît pas trop. Et si tu me parlais de ton passé ?**

**- Y a rien à dire, affirma Bella avec une froideur dont elle fut la première à s'en étonner. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien excitant. **

**- Il y a bien des choses qui te plaisent !**

**Après un moment de réflexion, elle avoua -plus pour échapper à d'autres questions sur son passé qu'autre chose- qu'elle aimait bien la musique et qu'elle avait fait du piano et de la guitare.**

**- Ah ouais ? Trop bien ! Moi je suis incapable de chantonner quoique ce soit, alors jouer d'un instrument, c'est même pas la peine !**

**- Oh ! Tu sais, moi aussi je chante comme une casserole. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne chantes pas juste que tu es incapable de jouer d'un instrument de musique. **

**- Tu joues bien ?**

**- Jouais. J'ai arrêté.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Plus envie. **

**Voyant que Bella n'avait pas envie de s'étaler sur la question, elle la laissa en paix. On était vendredi et c'était leur dernière heure. Ce jour là, elles n'avaient pas cours l'après-midi. Bella s'en réjouissait. Elle avait très envie de s'aérer la tête. **

**A côté de chez elle, à trois arrêts de bus, se trouvait un petit parc où de nombreux arbres formaient un petit bois. Elle aimait s'y rendre quand il faisait beau. Et même si le soleil n'était pas au beau fixe aujourd'hui, elle prévoyait d'y passer l'après-midi. En sortant du lycée, elle partit acheter un américain à la superette du coin. Par la suite, elle retourna en vitesse chez elle pour poser ses affaires et prendre Pirate. Ce dernier, comprenant qu'ils sortaient en promenade, commença un étrange ballet avec sa queue. **

**Une fois sur place, Bella s'assit sur la pelouse éternellement humide. Pour l'heure, elle n'avait pas encore envie de s'aventurer sous les arbres. Elle profitait de la hauteur du soleil et mangea goulument son déjeuner en regardant son chien courir après les pigeons. Il y avait peu de monde. Seul un couple de son âge ainsi que quelques mamans poussant une poussette arpentaient les allées du parc. Personne aux alentours de la forêt. Plutôt une bonne chose, se dit Bella. En soupirant d'aise, elle s'allongea sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Ces derniers temps, elle était continuellement fatiguée. Son sommeil ne la reposait pas et chaque journée de cours était une épreuve en elle-même. **

**En repensant à sa journée, elle réalisa avec regret que le courant ne passait pas entre elle et la classe. Peut-être qu'à force de trainer avec Angela, elle avait inconsciemment adopté son point de vue, se tenant ainsi en retrait des autres élèves. Mais quand elle essayait d'en visualiser un dans sa tête, seul le visage d'Angela apparaissait. A croire qu'elle avait passé cette première semaine de cours dans une classe vide. **

**"Je suis juste très distraite." Cette piètre excuse la fit rire. Que dirait Ben s'il la voyait ! Que lui prédirait-il ? Que l'échiquier est vide ? Qu'il n'y a plus de soldat ? Juste des fantômes. **

**Souhaitant faire taire ses pensées, elle se leva brusquement et rappela au pied Pirate. Loin d'être docile, elle dut lui courir après pour le réprimander. Finalement, ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans le bois sombre. Les arbres n'étaient pas bien épais, mais plantés de telles sortes à ne laisser qu'un petit sentier qu'elle préféra ignorer. Elle coupa donc directement entre les arbres. Sa sœur lui avait un jour assuré avoir rencontré un cerf. Mais Bella doutait de la véracité de ses propos : cet endroit était désert. Peut-être des écureuils, à la limite, et encore ! **

**Quand elle fut certaine d'avoir perdu son chemin, elle s'adossa à un chêne plus imposant que les autres, et se blottit contre son chien qui s'était roulé en boule à ses côtés. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre et elle prit plaisir à enfoncer ses doigts dans son épaisse fourrure. Très vite, il se mit à ronfler. Elle sourit de bien-être. Avec calme, elle sentit le sommeil l'emporter. L'accueillant à bras ouverts, elle ferma les yeux et n'entendit plus que sa propre respiration. Puis le silence.**

_**La vitesse lui ébouriffait les cheveux et le froid lui brulait les yeux. Mais elle riait. Le danger l'amusait énormément et aujourd'hui, on peut dire qu'elle avait été gâtée. **_

_**"Bella ! Freine ! Attention, la barrière !"**_

_**CRAC !**_

**"Ah !"**

**Son cœur battait la chamade et elle tenta de le calmer en expirant lentement. Tant de rêves qui lui volaient ses nuits. Elle aurait souhaité tout oublier. Ne plus rien conserver de ce passé qui lui collait à l'âme. Pourtant, ce souvenir n'était pas déplaisant. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait revécu dans son sommeil. **

**Peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Jacob. Ce prénom lui value un pincement au cœur. Mais si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait très bien put se rendre chez lui et retenter l'expérience. Cependant, elle n'en était pas complètement sure. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas envie. Ce stupide rêve l'avait réveillé et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'en plus, il la turlupine éveillée. Elle avait déjà choisit. **

**Furieuse, elle s'apprêtait à se relever quand une forme, derrière un arbre, la coupa dans son élan. Avec émerveillement, elle vérifia que son chien soit toujours endormi pour pouvoir s'approcher de la biche qui broutait calmement. Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas assez discrète et le tapis de feuilles, sous ses pieds, ne l'aida en aucune manière. Un craquement, un regard et une fuite précipitée de l'animal. Mais cet enchainement d'actions rapides laissa Bella avec le sourire béat des premiers amours. Tant de choses simples qui rendent la vie plus légère. C'était idiot, mais sa journée semblait d'un coup bien plus belle.**

**Moins pessimiste, elle réveilla Pirate pour rentrer chez elle. Avec entrain, elle s'amusa à retrouver son chemin. Mais la forêt était trop petite pour que l'on s'y perde réellement. Des fois, Bella le regrettait. Quand elle quitta l'ombre des arbres, elle se heurta au soleil dont la chaleur l'incita à rentrer. C'était rare une journée ensoleillée comme celle-ci. Bella était heureuse d'avoir put en profiter. Chez elle, surement que sa sœur se trouvait déjà postée devant l'ordinateur. Plus tard, sa mère rentrerait, suive de prés par son père. La soirée se terminerait avec un repas succulent mais désagréable, et il en sera de même pour toutes les journées à venir. Mais qu'importe. En ce moment même, elle était heureuse, et c'était, pour l'heure, la seule chose qui importait. **

**Bella ne savait encore ce qu'elle détestait le plus : le week-end ou la semaine de cours ? Une pile d'arguments se pressait des deux côtés, mais elle n'avait pas encore tranché la question. Et c'est en repensant à ce genre de question existentielle qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa première heure de la semaine. Devait-elle se sentir soulagée de la fin d'un long Dimanche, ou ennuyée par toutes ces heures de cours dont elle ne voyait la fin ? Le visage de Ben apparut alors. La réponse sembla plus claire. Vive le lycée ! **

**La cérémonie d'ouverture pour le resto d'Arthur (le frère de Clio) avait été un vrai fiasco (enfin, pour elle) Ben avait prié sa petit amie pour qu'elle ramène quelques potes pas trop moches. Evidement, ils étaient tous pour Bella. Ca aurait put passer inaperçu (vieille technique d'esquive et on n'en parle plus) mais son jeune ami s'était montré tellement investi qu'il s'était sentit obliger de flirter à sa place. Ajoutez à ça l'alcool, la petite copine qui vous hait et le grand frère de deux mètres à qui on pourrit la soirée. Un désastre. A pleurer. **

**Alors oui, les cours d'économie, c'était de la petite bière à côté : pensée très vite effacée à la vue du professeur L. **

**Mollement, elle partit s'installer aux côtés d'Angela. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient se mettre par groupe de quatre. Les deux amies eurent la même réaction : grimace résignée. Grimace très vite effacée pour Angela quand elle étudia du regard les deux garçons qui avaient daigné se mettre avec elles. Tout les deux bruns, le tee-shirt moulant (ou collant, c'est selon) et le slip accompagné (accessoirement) par un jean taille très, très basse. Le prototype même du type qui est obligé d'avoir du succès au lycée. Avec un battement de cille que Bella crue avoir imaginé, Angela demanda leur prénoms : Guillaume et Mattias. **

**"C'est très exotique ! J'adore !"**

**Ouvrant de grands yeux éberlués, Bella contempla avec étonnement sa camarade. Angela, cette Miss-Je-n'aime-que-les-surfeurs-parce-que-les-autres-c'est-que-des-loosers venait de raconter n'importe quoi juste pour flirter avec un gars de "cette classe trop pourrie" Elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle éclata de rire. Ses trois coéquipiers la fusillèrent du regard. On ne vexe pas quelqu'un qui a du goût. Et oui Madame, Guillaume et Mattias, ça sonne exotique !**

**Alerté par le fou rire de Bella, le professeur se rapprocha du groupe. Tous se penchèrent précipitamment sur le dossier distribué. Tentant de se calmer, elle essaya de déchiffrer ce que lisait le garçon en face d'elle. Elle put décoder à l'envers : Etude de cas : les entreprises Carrefour-Promodès. Que du beau monde !**

**Par la suite, elle passa l'heure à rêvasser tout en regardant le reste du groupe travailler. Avec un peu d'attention, elle parvint même à comprendre leur technique de travail. Angela travaillait tandis que les deux autres l'encourageaient tout en discutant de leur week-end. Elle s'était bien fait avoir. Bella ne culpabilisa aucunement pour cette pensée perfide. Néanmoins, elle se demanda un instant si elle ne devait pas lui venir en aide. Cependant, l'un des deux gars la précéda. **

**"Dis la rouquine, on t'a pas beaucoup vu bosser. "**

**Surprise par cette réflexion inattendue, Bella mit du temps déjà pour, un : se reconnaitre et pour, deux : riposter.**

**"C'est moi que tu as appelée la rouquine ? Parce que, de un, je ne suis pas vraiment rousse ! Je suis même brune au soleil. Et parce que, de deux, c'est un surnom bien trop affectif que tu devrais n'utiliser qu'avec les filles en manque d'exotisme.**

**C'était méchant, et elle en était bien consciente.**

**- Oh ! Ne t'en fait pas choupette ! Ce n'est pas affectif, c'est méprisant comme surnom.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me méprises ? J't'ai vexé parce que je n'ai pas fait de commentaire sur ton nom ?**

**- Bella, la ferme, lui chuchota Angela. **

**- J'dis ce que je veux. C'est ton problème si tu préfère faire le boulot à leur place. Moi, je n'aime tout simplement pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire. Ce qui, apparemment, n'est pas ton cas.**

**- T'es ignoble." lui balança le second jeune homme, celui qui n'avait encore rien dit. **

**Bizarrement, cette dernière remarque ne lui plut pas du tout. Ce n'était plus drôle, c'était même franc de sa part. Il le pensait vraiment. Et ça lui faisait de la peine, à Bella, qu'on puisse s'imaginer qu'elle était ignoble. Blessée, elle renferma sa trousse et son trieur dans son sac. Elle s'enfuit sans attendre la fin du cours. Son professeur ne s'en aperçut même pas. **

**Souhaitant s'aérer, elle se précipita vers la cours intérieur de l'établissement et s'appuya un instant contre un mur. Elle devait avoir les joues très rouges car elle les sentait moites et brulantes. N'importe qui serait passé par ici ce serait inquiété pour sa santé. Etant d'un caractère un peu trop nerveux, Bella s'essoufflait très vite. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir son emploi du temps quand elle se souvint avoir Histoire dans le bâtiment A. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle s'aperçût avec agacement qu'il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes de liberté. Elle n'avait pas vraiment hâte de se retrouver en face d'Angela. **

**Quand elle y repensait, elle s'avouait avoir été franchement désagréable avec elle. Mais après tout, son comportement à elle avait été des plus ridicules. Mais était-ce une raison ? Jamais -et elle en était à peu prés sure-, Angela ne lui aurait fait de telles remarques. En soupirant, elle sentit poindre en elle le remord. Mentalement, elle se traça quelques lignes à suivre : elle irait en histoire, elle s'excuserait auprès de sa camarade (et en aucun cas auprès des deux adolescents) puis tout redeviendrait comme avant. **

**Plus déterminée que jamais, c'est avec assurance qu'elle se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. La sonnerie retentit et sa classe ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. En les voyant arriver, son courage la quitta. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup s'excuser. Quand elle pénétra dans la classe à la suite de ses camarades, elle repéra avec soulagement la place libre aux côtés d'Angela. Après tout, elle aurait très bien put s'arranger pour s'incruster entre Guillaume et Mattias. **

**Timidement, Bella traversa la salle pour la rejoindre. Elles ne se regardèrent pas, préférant suivre (ou du moins en apparence) le cours. Puis finalement, c'est Angela qui parla la première :**

**"Tu as dû me trouver minable.**

**Etonnée, Bella la regarda avec surprise.**

**- C'est vrai.**

**Se giflant mentalement, elle accusa son manque de tact. Mais cette affirmation fit rire sa camarade.**

**- Que veux-tu ? On ne se contrôle plus quand les hormones rentrent dans la danse !**

**- Lequel des deux ?**

**- Guillaume.**

**- C'est lequel ? **

**- Celui qui t'a ... insulté.**

**Bella se tordit le cou pour l'apercevoir. Identique à son copain, elle se demanda un instant ce qu'elle lui trouvait. **

**- Je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai balancé. Je n'aurais pas dû. **

**- C'est vrai que t'as pas été cool.**

**- C'est que tu faisais le travail à leur place, ça ne m'a pas plut. **

**- Mais c'est quand même moi qui en ai pris plein la gueule.**

**- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle.**

**Mais la rancune d'Angela n'avait pas totalement disparue.**

**- Tu sais, quand t'es partie, il a parlé d'un truc ...**

**Elle hésita à continuer. Curieuse, Bella l'encouragea à poursuivre.**

**- D'une mésentente entre ... gitans.**

**Elle se raidit. **

**- Quel rapport avec moi ?**

**- J'n'en sais rien. Il a juste dit qu'il ne comprenait pas comment tu aurais put ...**

**- J'aurais put ?**

**- Il ne l'a pas dit. Mais, j'ai cru que tu aurais put me renseigner.**

**- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.**

**Le mensonge planait entre elles et Angela n'était pas aveugle. Elle essaya d'en savoir un peu plus.**

**- Il a aussi dit que ...**

**- Stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Je n'ai rien à faire avec les gitans, je ne les connais pas. Il a dû confondre."**

**Vexée par ces cachotteries, Angela ne lui reparla pas de toute l'heure. A ses côtés, Bella bouillonnait. Décidément, les choses allaient être bien plus compliquées que prévues. Elle avait beau tout faire pour oublier, pour se créer un nouveau cocon, tout le monde semblait connaitre sa vie par cœur. Déjà, la douleur lui rongeait les trippes et elle se concentra pour ne plus penser qu'à l'instant présent. Des fois, elle détestait être humaine. Aurait-elle été un poisson rouge, la question ne se serait même pas posé : au bout d'une demi-seconde, tout ce serait effacé de sa mémoire. Facile. En attendant, elle devrait continuer sa quête de l'oubli et du renouveau. **


	3. L'histoire sans fin

_Carlie défiait avec rage l'adolescente qui s'amusait à la provoquer. Elle aurait tellement souhaité la faire taire, lui arracher ce sourire narquois ainsi que ce regard amusé. Elle aurait tant souhaité avoir un grand-frère, comme celui de Luna, un grand-frère qui l'aurait défendu. Ou à défaut, une sœur un peu plus présente. Mais non, elle était seule. Seule face à cette bande de gitanes avec laquelle elle n'avait pourtant jamais eu d'histoire. Elle ne savait pas grand chose d'eux, si ce n'est que plusieurs rumeurs couraient sur eux et sa sœur. Mais cela n'expliquait pas leur présence ici, dans cette rue qui était -heureusement- loin d'être déserte._

_"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_- C'est toi la petite Swan ? demanda celle qui semblait être leur chef de sa voix aux accents hispaniques. _

_- Ca dépend. Et vu vos tronches, j'dirais que non._

_- Fais pas ta maline. On n'est pas à la materrrnelle ici alors tu vas vite fait nous rrramener ta sœur._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous à fait ?_

_- Va où sinon tu vas te rrretrrrouver le cul dans une décharrrge, t'as pigé?_

_- Ouah ! Décharge : quel mot compliqué ! Tu l'as cherché dans un dico ? Ah mais non, tu sais pas lire !"_

_Pas le moins du monde touchée par la répartie de Carlie, la jeune fille en tête de la tribu s'avança d'un pas menaçant. Autour d'eux, les passants ralentissaient l'allure, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. _

_"T'as de la chance qu'on ait besoin de toi. Mais si on ne va pas te crrrever, on va quand même fairrre de ta vie un enfer. Et même si tu nous rrraméne pas Bella, tu finirrrras bien par la supplier de te défendrrre en chialant._

_- Essayez seulement de me toucher..._

_- ... et tu nous raménerrra Bella. Tu vois qu'on se comprrrend, ricana la gitane. T'es una buena chica. Bientôt, ta sœur payerrra pour Edward."_

**3. L'histoire sans fin**

**Les jours se ressemblaient tous pour Bella. Toujours les mêmes couloirs, les mêmes salles, le même gymnase, les mêmes camarades, et ce bavardage incessant ... Mais face aux racontars d'Angela, c'était plus de l'envie que de l'agacement. Il y avait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait plus rien à raconter. Et avec étonnement, elle s'était rendu compte que ces conversations futiles lui manquaient. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle revit la jeune fille qu'elle était à l'époque, relatant avec enthousiasme la sortie qu'elle avait eue avec Edward. **

**Mais à l'évocation de ce nom, le pincement de cœur se transforma en un sombre gouffre dans lequel elle était à deux doigts de tomber. Paniquée d'avoir cédée si facilement aux souvenirs, elle essaya de faire abstraction d'Angela et de son monologue. Mais cet éternel bourdonnement lui faisait mal, tout comme le feu qui lui rongeait le ventre. Un hoquet la secoua et elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Ses doigts tremblaient, ses paupières étaient douloureusement closes et ses oreilles vibraient tant elles ne supportaient plus les bruits à l'entour. Un classeur que l'on ouvre, le bruit d'un porte-mine, la plume sur le cahier, le livre que l'on ferme, les rires, les chuchotements ... **

**Tant de sonorités qui se muaient en un vrombissement et qui lui faisaient perdre ses moyens. Pourtant, elle devait à tout prix fermer son esprit. Car à présent, elle percevait également le bruit du vent, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Elle essaya en vain de se calmer en enserrant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Mais rien n'y faisait. Tout vibrait autour d'elle. Elle se sentait emportée loin de ce tourbillon. Puis soudain, le néant.**

**C'est quelques heures plus tard que Bella se réveilla. Autour d'elle, trois visages inquiets la contemplaient. L'un, en retrait et presque gêné, n'était autre que celui d'Angela. Plus loin, sa mère s'agitait de tous les côtés. On aurait dit qu'elle tremblait tant elle avait du mal à se tenir tranquille. Enfin, l'infirmière, Mlle G, louchait sur un thermomètre. Vu son air tranquille, Bella en conclu qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Quand elle ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, sa mère poussa une exclamation soulagée tandis que Mlle G se contentait d'un regard en direction de la jeune fille. **

**Quand elle comprit que sa mère s'apprêtait à l'étouffer d'embrassades, elle s'écria :**

**"Ca va maman ! Tout va bien !**

**- AH ! Petite sotte ! Tu vas finir pas tous nous tuer !"**

**Ignorant le double sens de cette remarque, Bella préféra se tourner vers une Angela partagée entre l'envie de s'enfuir ou de s'assurer que la malade se remettrait de son évanouissement. Car elle s'était évanouie. "Cela aurait put être pire." Ne put s'empêcher de penser Bella. Cette alternative lui plaisait bien. Au moins, elle n'avait fait de mal à personne.**

**- Est-ce que vous vous sentez de rentrer chez vous, Mlle ? S'enquit l'infirmière.**

**- Evidement qu'elle peut rentrer à la maison à présent qu'elle est réveillée ! On a tout ce qu'il faut sur place Mlle G, ne vous en faites pas" répondit Renée, bien que la question ne lui ait pas était adressée.**

**Le plus brièvement possible, Bella enfila sa veste, marmonna quelques salutations à l'infirmière et s'enfuit en compagnie de sa mère et d'Angela. Cette dernière retourna en cours tandis que les deux femmes retournaient chez elles. **

**La soirée se déroula paisiblement. Bien que curieuse de connaître les sources de son évanouissement, Renée fut aux petits soins pour sa fille. Après lui avoir apporté une quatrième infusion, elle s'assit néanmoins sur le lit de Bella et attendit patiemment qu'elle ait terminé sa tisane. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas pressée. Dans sa tête, elle faisait défiler toutes les excuses plausibles qui contenteraient sa mère. **

**"Tu ne sembles pas malade Bell, pourtant, on ne perd pas conscience sans raison. Peut-être as-tu mal déjeuné ce matin ?**

**Trop heureuse face à la perche que venait de lui tendre sa mère, elle acquiesça sans réfléchir :**

**- C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de déjeuner ce matin ...**

**- Oublier, répéta sa mère d'un ton sceptique.**

**- Je suis parti précipitamment ... J'étais en retard. **

**- Ahlala ... Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de toi ? Et dire qu'après tu donnes des leçons à Carlie.**

**- J'ai oublié ! S'énerva-t-elle, furieuse qu'on la compare à sa petite sœur. Carlie, elle, oublie carrément d'avoir faim !**

**- Calme toi ma puce, ne t'énerve pas pour si peu. Je crois seulement que ... au lieu de toujours lui faire remarquer ses écarts de conduite, tu devrais renouer le contact avec elle et l'aider un peu plus. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle : son redoublement, l'adolescence ...**

**- L'adolescence ... Parlons-en de l'adolescence !**

**- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment ! Mais comment pourrait-elle deviner ? Du jour au lendemain, elle s'est retrouvée quasi-fille unique.**

**- Tu exagères quand même ...**

**- A peine. Tu es un vrai fantôme alors qu'elle, elle aurait besoin d'une présence concrète, pas seulement d'un souvenir qui s'effrite avec le temps. Ca l'a blessé. Et manque de chance, son redoublement est tombé en même temps. C'est important la famille. Et je ne parle pas de celle que l'on se créait soi-même, je ne te parle pas de tes amis. Je te parle de nous, de moi, ta mère, et de ton père. On a besoin de toi et je suis sure que, toi aussi, tu as besoin d'une pause, d'un break dans ta vie. Une journée, juste tous les quatre Bell, sans soucis et sans passé. Juste le moment présent. On en a tous besoin. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?**

**Que ce serait une bonne chose. Mais en même temps, si elle était passé inaperçue aux yeux de ses parents, elle, avait plutôt l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi proche d'eux. A l'époque, jamais elle ne mettait les pieds à la maison avant que la nuit ne soit tombée. Aujourd'hui, elle passait quasiment toutes ses heures dans ce quatre pièces. Et ses parents, elle ressentait sans cesse leur présence, leurs disputes, leurs chagrins, leurs tracasseries quotidiennes ainsi que leur amour et, pour certain, leur pitié. Chose qu'elle ne pouvait supporter qu'à petite dose. Cependant, il était vrai qu'elle et sa sœur ne partageaient plus grand chose. Alors, pourquoi pas ?**

**-Okay. Mais pas ici. **

**- Où tu voudras.**

**- J'aimerais que l'on quitte la ville. **

**- La campagne ?**

**- Juste un endroit qui ne soit pas Forks.**

**- C'est d'accord, j'en parlerais avec ton père ce soir. **

**- Merci.**

**- Bon, je te laisse, repose toi bien."**

**Sur ce, elle reprit la tasse vide et s'éclipsa silencieusement de sa chambre. Curieusement, Bella avait hâte d'être en week-end et de s'éloigner de son petit monde. Un grand bol d'air frais ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. En attendant, il lui restait encore toute une semaine à patienter. Elle se demanda un instant si elle pourrait échapper à sa journée du lendemain. Après tout, elle avait fait un malaise. Personne ne lui en voudrait si elle restait un peu plus longtemps au lit.**

**Et en effet, personne ne lui en voulu. En réalité, personne ne se soucia de savoir pourquoi Bella Swan manquait à l'appel et pourquoi elle s'était évanouie. Pour certains, la réponse était claire :**

**"Overdose, affirmait avec naïveté un adolescent de sa classe.**

**- Crise d'hypoglycémie. Cette fille est complètement anorexique !" criait avec véhémence sa copine. **

**Enfin, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Cependant, quand elle revint, deux jours plus tard, personne n'en parla d'avantage. Une petite nature, voilà tout. Plus tard, néanmoins, Bella redevint le centre d'attention quand, en plein milieu d'un couloir, elle se fit apostropher par une jeune adolescente. Les sourcils froncés, le cheveu blond et frisé, la peau de la même couleur que le sucre roux et les formes généreuses, elle déplaçait son petit gabarie avec une agilité impressionnante. Une vraie boule de nerfs. Tout le monde dans ce lycée la connaissait plus ou moins. Ou connaissaient ses frères. Des caïds qui n'avaient jamais mis un doigt de pied au lycée et qui passaient leurs journées entre deux stations de métro. **

**Bella aussi la connaissait, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être surprise en la voyant. Folle de rage, Leah bouscula les quelques adolescents qui lui barraient le chemin et vint se poster devant la jeune fille. **

**"J'espère que tu ne recommences pas à fricoter avec les gitans Bell, cette réplique ressemblait à une menace. Etonnée, Bella chercha en vain une sortie de secours. Mais autour d'elle, ses camarades continuaient à les scruter avec une avidité morbide.**

**- Non et du devrais le savoir. Tes frères passent leur sainte journée postés devant mon immeuble. **

**- Peut-être, mais ils ont plusieurs fois perdus ta trace.**

**- Alors tu m'as vraiment fait suivre ! Siffla-t-elle, scandalisée.**

**- Ce n'est pas moi.**

**Comprenant avec qui elle avait réellement affaire, Bella sentit la colère monter en elle.**

**- Evidement, tu ne rates jamais une occasion pour bien te faire voir !**

**- On n'a pas tous envie de gâcher sa chance, Bella.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda sèchement la jeune fille. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. **

**- C'est ta sœur.**

**- Ma ... sœur ? répéta-t-elle, surprise.**

**- On l'a vu, hier, avec Victoria et les autres.**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Tiens-la en laisse, pigé ? Faudrait tout de même pas que la petite s'y mette aussi. **

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui ont fait ? Qu'elles lui touchent ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu et je fous le feu à leurs putains de pirogues !**

**- Tu devrais te calmer Bell. T'as causé assez de dégât.**

**- Mais là, ce n'est pas pareil. Jamais ma famille n'avait été impliquée.**

**- Chacun son tour, ricana Leah avec méchanceté.**

**- Elle ne leur a rien fait !**

**- Jack non plus.**

**Cette remarque fit reculer la jeune fille. Elle se sentait perdu. Qu'est-ce que Jacob venait faire dans l'histoire ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Jacob ? **

**- Il t'attend toujours. Tu as toujours ta moto chez lui, tu le savais ?**

**- Il peut la garder.**

**- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, Bell.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de plus ? **

**- Tu le sais très bien. **

**- Je n'en ais plus le droit !**

**- Avec certains, ce n'est pas ce qui t'as freiné ! S'énerva Leah.**

**- Et toi, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? **

**- Le chagrin change les hommes Bella. Tu devrais être la mieux placée pour le savoir. Mais tu manque cruellement d'humanité."**

**Plantant la jeune élève au milieu de ses camarades, elle descendit les escaliers, balançant ses boucles au même rythme que sa démarche. Jamais Bella ne s'était sentit aussi mal qu'en cet instant. Sa sœur était en danger et, selon Leah, Jacob le serait aussi plus ou moins. Et dans les deux cas, ce serait de sa faute. **

**S'enfuyant chez elle, elle chercha en vain sa petite sœur. Mais elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Atteinte d'une curiosité malsaine, elle se mit à fouiller chaque recoin de sa chambre. Mais rien n'indiquait qu'on s'était introduit chez elle, ou que sa sœur traînait avec Victoria. Cependant, sous une pile de CD, elle découvrit une pile de lettres d'absences. Toutes datées de cette année. En soupirant, Bella apprit que sa sœur avait manqué quinze jours d'école depuis la rentrée - c'est-à-dire trois semaines en deux mois. Mécontente face à ce désintéressement de la part de Carlie, elle se promit d'en parler avec elle. **

**En attendant, elle devait prendre une décision. Qu'allait devenir Jacob ? La sonnerie du téléphone retentit et elle pria pour que cet appel lui apporte une quelconque réponse (prière assez naïve, elle en convenait) Elle décrocha avec hâte et reconnu la voix de Ben :**

**"Le chevalier devient fou avec la mort de la Dame."**

**Et ce fut tout. La tonalité de la ligne téléphonique retentit mais Bella s'obstinait à rester plantée au milieu du salon, le combiné collé à son oreille. Elle riait. Elle riait car elle avait Ben, cette tête de mule qui devinait sans cesse quand elle avait besoin de lui. D'un coup sa rancœur s'évanouit et elle décida de tirer un trait sur le détestable week-end qu'il lui avait fait subir. **

**Le message était clair : elle devait y aller, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire au revoir. **

**Décidée, elle enfila sa veste ainsi que sa casquette. Elle ignora Pirate qui lui cassait les oreilles et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle se prit en pleine figure.**

**"Oh ! Pardon Bell ! Je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu allais sortir !**

**- Ce n'est rien Carlie. C'est plutôt une bonne chose que tu sois là, il fallait que je te parle.**

**- Ah ? marmonna-t-elle avec prudence.**

**- D'abord, c'est quoi ça ? lui demanda sa grande sœur en lui tendant les sept lettres.**

**- Depuis quand tu fouilles dans mes affaires ? riposta-t-elle.**

**- Là n'est pas la question. Tu manques trop souvent les cours. Jamais ils ne te laisseront partir pour la quatrième si ça continu.**

**- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !**

**- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu me reprochais. De ne jamais penser aux autres. Alors maintenant que c'est fait, qu'est ce tu as à dire pour ta défense ?**

**- C'est ma deuxième cinquième. Normal que je me fasse chier.**

**- Mouais, mais tu compte un jour t'en débarrasser de ta cinquième ? Parce que là, t'es bien partie pour y rester toute ta vie !**

**- Qui sait, au bout de dix ans, je m'y ferais peut-être ! hurla-elle. **

**Elle voulu s'enfuir mais Bella la retint par le bras.**

**- Attend ! Ce n'est pas tout ! On m'a dit que tu avais eu des ... problèmes avec une bande de gitanes. C'est vrai ?**

**Etonnée, Carlie se tourna vers sa sœur. Le regard anxieux, les joues livides et les ongles dans la peau, Bella faisait peine à voir. **

**- Elles voulaient juste une clope. Rien de méchant, ne t'en fais pas.**

**Quelque peu radoucie, Bella se rapprocha d'elle.**

**- Tu me le dirais, hein, si tu avais des ennuis ?**

**- Mais oui !**

**- Je suis là pour ça !**

**- Je sais, confirma la jeune fille avec dureté. **

**Ce changement de ton la fit pâlir un peu plus. **

**- Ce week-end, on part tous les quatre pique-niquer, tu le savais ?**

**- Ah bon ? Tu veux dire, toute la famille ?**

**- Oui.**

**- C'est bien ?**

**C'était une question que venait de lui poser Carlie. Une plutôt bonne question selon Bella.**

**- Plutôt, oui. Il faut des fois qu'on soit ensemble. **

**- Le mieux serait qu'on le soit tout le temps, lui fit remarquer sa jeune sœur. **

**- Tu as raison, mais je trouve que ce serait pas mal de, déjà, commencer par une simple sortie à la campagne ! Soupira-elle, exaspérée par l'éternel pessimisme de sa sœur. **

**Le regard de la jeune enfant s'adoucie et elle finit même par sourire.**

**- Va pour la campagne ! Mais il est hors de question que cela se fasse un Samedi.**

**- Tu n'auras qu'à le leur dire, soupira sa grande sœur. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de prendre avec un peu plus de sérieux tes études. Pour sortir de ce pétrin qu'est Forks, il n'y a pas trente-mille solutions.**

**Carlie grimaça, puis, avec un brin d'humour dans la voix, déclara :**

**- Si tous les coincés sortent de cette banlieue, alors je serais heureuse de ne pas pouvoir la quitter !"**

**Amusée par ses propos, elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre tout en riant. Derrière elle, Bella aussi riait presque. Et à ses pieds, cette joie contagieuse avait atteint Pirate qui bougeait avec entrain sa queue.**

**Cette discussion l'avait allégée et elle rit encore plus en songeant qu'il en fallait peu pour retrouver le sourire. Convaincue d'avoir enfin laissé derrière elle ses vieux démons, elle voulu reporter sa visite chez Jack. Mais deux ombres à l'entrée de son lotissement l'incitèrent à prendre le chemin de la Réserve. Néanmoins, elle ne savait ce qui, pour elle, s'avérait être le plus dangereux : les gitans ou les frères de Leah ? **

**Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle décida de tenter le bluff. Elle n'aurait qu'à prendre le chemin qui conduisait vers la Push et ils la laisseraient peut-être tranquilles. Elle ne pouvait demeurer barricader toute sa vie chez elle. Amèrement, elle se rappela que la promenade risquait d'être longue. Elle regretta un instant sa moto. Cette pensée lui fit mal et elle préféra penser à d'autres problèmes. Et celui qui revenait en tête n'était autre que sa sœur. Les choses étaient loin d'être réglées. Têtue comme elle était, elle ne plierait pas si facilement face aux exigences de sa sœur. En plus de ça, cette dernière avait été inscrite aux demeurés absents depuis si longtemps que renouer le contact allait être encore plus ardu. Mais l'autre alternative serait d'aller directement à l'encontre de Victoria, ce que Bella voulait éviter à tout prix. **

**Curieuse de savoir si elle pouvait retourner chez elle, elle scruta les alentours et fut soulagée de n'apercevoir aucunes silhouettes s'apparentant à celles des deux frères. Mais même si cette menace semblait avoir disparue, elle continua à marcher vers la Réserve. Bizarrement, elle ressentait une pointe d'excitation et elle voulait la faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus sentie aussi vivante et consciente de l'être. Cette appréhension, elle l'avait toujours eu en se rendant chez Jacob. **

**Elle en avait passé des bons moments avec ce garçon fou furieux. Il vivait à cent à l'heure et ne s'arrêtait que pour manger. Accessoirement, il faisait quelques escales au lycée, histoire de montrer bonne figure. C'est pourquoi sa moyenne devait s'apparenter à celle de Carlie. Pourtant, Bella se souvenait d'un garçon dégourdi et plus intelligent que la moyenne. Mais il fallait reconnaitre qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment donné les moyens. L'année dernière, alors qu'il suivait ses études en Première Scientifique, il avait été menacé de redoublement. Il avait dut faire appel pour pouvoir faire sa rentrée en Terminale. **

**Mais s'en sortait t-il vraiment mieux cette année ? Bella n'en avait aucune idée. Avait-il gardé ses potes dans la classe ? Surement. Faisait-il rager ses professeurs ? C'était certain. Lui manquait-elle ? Elle en doutait. Mais tout ceci n'était que des suppositions. Rien de concret. Juste du vent. Et encore, elle était bien placée pour savoir que c'était encore moins palpable que la brise. Qu'il ne restait plus qu'en elle un volcan endormi qui se réveillait en de rares occasions et qui ravageait tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Mais ce tourbillon de rage ne s'était pas re-manifesté depuis son évanouissement. La dernière fois, cela avait été une étourderie, une bêtise due à son manque de concentration. Rien de grave puisque ça ne se reproduirait plus.**

**Malgré tout, elle préférait garder ses distances avec ces flashes qui lui torturaient la mémoire. Longtemps on l'avait harcelée pour qu'elle se souvienne, pour que l'on comprenne. Elle avait essayé, avait tout mit dans cette recherche de l'âme. Mais rien ne s'était manifesté si ce n'est une frayeur sans nom. Cette boule au creux du ventre et cette vitesse, ce sentiment d'abandon et une lumière aveuglante. Ensuite, plus rien. L'hôpital, la convalescence, l'attente puis le désespoir. **

**Mais encore une fois, elle laissait ses pensées l'emporter. C'est pourquoi elle les fit dériver sur un autre sujet : ce que l'on savait d'elle. Déjà, plusieurs remarques lui avaient été faites. Rien de bien méchant, mais on en savait assez pour mal la juger. Ensuite, on savait d'où elle venait, son ancien lycée ainsi que ses ... anciennes connaissances. Et les rares personnes qui n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'elle (comme Angela) s'étaient empressé de se mettre à jour. En conclusion, elle n'avait plus grand chose à cacher. **

**Ses pieds lui faisaient à présent assez mal et elle ressentait la fatigue qui lui alourdissait les jambes. De plus, il allait faire nuit d'ici peu. La question ne se posa plus. Elle devait aller récupérer sa moto. **

**Quand elle arriva, elle retrouva avec émerveillement l'endroit qu'elle avait définitivement (enfin le croyait-elle) quitté. Les arbres s'élevaient avec insolence face au reste de la ville et surplombait avec raideur les côtes. Ici, le bitume avait laissé place à la terre retournée et à la boue. Peu de gens connaissaient ce petit coin sauvage et farouche. Il avait de ce fait plutôt mauvaise réputation. Et Bella ne pouvait que donner raison à ces personnes qui évitaient l'endroit. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle aurait dû faire ! Mais l'instinct de survie semblait ne jamais avoir entendu parler d'elle. **

**Quelques pirogues reposaient sur la terre humide, vestiges d'une épopée révolue : celle des gitans. Les immeubles y étaient rares (sorte de cubes en béton) et étaient remplacés -pour la plupart- par des cabanons en bois ou en métal. Le tout était assez sale et pas très accueillant. La rue principale n'était que partiellement goudronnée et l'on pouvait sans difficulté apercevoir les maigres potages qu'entretenaient les familles derrière leur maison de fortune. Enfin, à chaque perron, une mère avec ses enfants épluchait ses légumes ou rafistolait un survêtement. **

**En l'apercevant, elles cessèrent de parler, la regardant avec méfiance. L'une d'elle fit rentrer ses enfants tandis qu'une autre cracha en sa direction. Ce sentiment de rejet donna à Bella l'envie de pleurer et de s'enfuir en courant. Elle connaissait chacune d'entre elles, chacun de ces bambins qui la regardaient passer avec de grands yeux étonnés. Un chien aboya bruyamment derrière une maison et brisa le silence. **

**Avec crainte, elle pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'Indie, la chienne de Jack. Malheureusement, l'animal qui courait en sa direction avait un pelage et des oreilles qu'elle aurait reconnu quelqu'en soient les circonstances. Et derrière elle, un homme de taille imposante la poursuivait, furieux. Dans la main, il tenait une basket déchiquetée. Il essaya de l'atteindre avec mais, dés qu'il leva le regard, elle tomba mollement au sol. Il l'avait vu. **


	4. Jacob

Encore un nouveau chapitre qui vous en révélera un peu plus sur l'intrigue. Je suis consciente que le scénario est un peu tordu et plutôt difficile à suivre. Je sais également qu'il y a peu d'allusion aux Cullen pour l'instant. Je vous demande d'être patients, l'histoire, sinon, n'aurait aucun intérêt. D'ailleurs, j'en ai commencé la rédaction bien avant la lecture de Twilight. Je n'ai quasiment eu qu'à changer les noms bien que seuls les cinq premiers chapitres aient été écrits. Ce qui explique les décalages entre avec les personnages ou les lieux originaux. J'ai dû modifier pas mal de détails pour rendre cette fanfic crédible et j'espère que vous aurez la curiosité de me lire jusqu'au dénouement. Sur ce, merci à Sasuki et Isabelle. Bonne lecture …

_Avec ennui, le jeune homme s'amusait à tourmenter sa chienne, Indie. Cette dernière, ravie de voir que son maître lui prêtait un peu d'attention, courait avec délice derrière les trainées de fumé que laissaient derrière elles les quelques flammes apparurent par magie. Jacob s'était demandé si un jour ce jeu la lasserait. Mais aujourd'hui, en la regardant gambader avec bonheur, ce n'était pas à elle qu'il pensait. Mais à une autre de ses amies qui aimait jouer avec le feu. _

_De mauvaise humeur suite à la journée qu'il avait passé (sa mère l'avait obligé à aller au lycée) il contempla la moto qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui avec nostalgie. En grognant, il cessa le jeu et fit disparaitre les flammes. Contrariée, Indie chercha en vain un autre moyen de s'occuper. Et elle finit par trouver très rapidement une solution à son ennui. Le jeune homme avait enlevé ses baskets qui trainaient à présent à ses côtés. Ravie d'avoir trouvé un nouveau jouet, Indie commença à mâchouiller discrètement l'une des chaussures. Trop distrait par ses pensées, ce n'est qu'une fois sa basket transformée en lambeaux de caoutchouc qu'il remarqua à quoi s'affairait sa chienne. _

_Furieux (elles lui avaient coûté 90 dollars) il la lui arracha de la gueule. Avec un regard malicieux, la chienne essaya de la récupérer. Exaspéré, il la repoussa méchamment. Mais très vite, il se prit au jeu et se mit à la poursuivre avec fougue, bien décidé à l'assommer avec l'objet du crime. Il l'avait presque rattrapé quand une silhouette attira son attention. Bizarrement, la ruelle principale de son quartier était vide. Mais quand il reconnu l'identité de cette ombre, il comprit pourquoi. _

**4. Jacob**

**"Bella !"**

**Ce cris était sortit tout seul. La surprise était tellement grande. Mais dés qu'elle l'eut quitté, il redevint sombre et décida de reprendre un ton plus dur :**

**"Tu n'as plus le droit de venir ici. **

**- Je suis juste venu récupérer ma moto Jacob. Après, je m'en irai."**

**Désemparé, le garçon pâlit. Cela faisait des mois qu'il gardait cette moto dans l'espoir, qu'un jour, elle vienne la récupérer. Et maintenant qu'elle était là, il allait la laisser repartir. Avec hésitation, il lui demanda de le suivre. Il la conduisit vers sa moto. Avec soulagement, il constata que le parking de son immeuble était vide**_. _**Il pouvait lui parler. **

**"Bella.**

**Il s'était retourné brusquement, faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui s'était encore perdue dans ses pensées.**

**- Je ne veux pas que tu récupère cette moto."**

**Surprise, Bella le contempla sans comprendre. Pourtant, elle était sure il y a quelques instants ... jamais elle n'aurait crue qu'il voudrait garder cette moto !**

**"Je te la laisse si tu veux.**

**C'est tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre. Résignée et malheureuse, elle fit demi-tour pour s'en aller. Cette fois ci, ce fut Jacob qui en fut déboussolé. Elle n'avait pas compris !**

**- Mais, Bella ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Lui cria t-il en la rattrapant.**

**Cependant, la jeune fille continuait son chemin, sans s'arrêter.**

**- Ecoute-moi ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ce n'est pas la moto qui m'intéresse, je voulais juste dire que ...**

**Enfin, elle s'arrêta pour l'écouter. Plongeant ses yeux verts dans l'océan qui se déchainait dans les prunelles du garçon, elle le poussa à continuer. Bouleversé par l'intensité de son regard, il se demanda un instant ce qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. **

**- Tu n'es plus la même.**

**Exaspérée, elle tourna les talons.**

**- Attends, attends ! Bella, je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Reste !**

**- Jack, comme tu l'as toi même fait remarqué, je n'ai plus le droit de venir ici. **

**- J'étais en colère, je ne le pensais pas ... je ... Pour la moto, c'est juste que ... j'ai peur qu'une fois que tu la récupère, tu ne reviennes jamais ...**

**- C'est en effet ce qui va se passer.**

**- Non ...**

**- Je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds ici. D'ailleurs, c'était une mauvaise idée d'être venue. **

**- Non !**

**- Jamais plus je ne prêterais attention aux dires de Leah ...**

**- Leah ?**

**- Au revoir Jacob.**

**- Tu n'as même pas dis au revoir à Emily."**

**Stoppée net dans son élan, la jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement. **

**"Je cois qu'elle ne veut plus me voir.**

**- Non ... En fait, c'est Sam ...**

**- Quelle différence ça fait ? **

**- Elle a beaucoup pleuré.**

**- Je vais te dire, moi, qui a le plus pleuré dans cette histoire ! "**

**Muet devant la colère qu'elle couvait sous ses propos, il baissa la tête, essayant de lui prendre la main. Mais elle ne la lui abandonna pas.**

**"Il y a trop de souvenirs dans ce lieu que je souhaite oublier.**

**- Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement ... Et puis, ces lieus ne lui sont pas directement liés. **

**- La guerre, elle, a commencée ici."**

**Ces mots glacèrent les deux adolescents. Jacob savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais quand il la contemplait, il n'était pas rationnel. Et toutes les promesses qu'il s'était fait à lui-même venaient de s'envoler. Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de Bella. Et même si cette boule de feu s'était éteinte, il décelait en elle encore quelques braises. Il suffisait d'un peu de vent ...**

**"Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle recommence, chuchota-elle. **

**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. **

**- La prochaine, si je reste plus longtemps ici, risque fort de l'être. **

**- Tu m'as manqué.**

**- Je sais. Mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Tu vas jouer la fille de bourge dans ce lycée minable ?**

**- Ne sois pas si méprisant. Au moins, là bas, il n'y a pas de sang sur les murs.**

**- Tu vas bien finir par revenir. Ta vie est ici.**

**- Elle l'était. Mais les choses changent.**

**- Au fait, Jessica aussi est allée à R...**

**- Ah ? **

**- Et ... Dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour éviter Sam ?**

**- Tu sais comme moi qu'il va aussi souvent que toi en cour. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il me remarquera. **

**- Mais une nouvelle élève, quand même, ça passe pas inaperçu. Il finira par l'apprendre ...**

**- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais restée ici.**

**- Je crois qu'il s'imagine que tu as quitté la ville.**

**- C'est impossible. Leah m'a vu. Elle le lui a certainement raconté.**

**- C'est Leah qui t'as dit de venir, hein ?**

**- Oui. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi. **

**- J'en suis heureux. Ca t'a fait revenir. **

**- Bon, il faut que je m'en aille.**

**- Tu peux reprendre ta moto. J'espérais juste qu'en la gardant ... tu reviendrais ...**

**- Merci."**

**Sur ce, elle s'empressa de l'enfourcher et de faire ronronner le moteur. En passant devant le jeune gitan, elle lui murmura :**

**" Oublie-moi. Je ferais tout pour qu'on ait plus à se revoir." Soupira-t-elle d'un air trop ennuyé pour être franc.**

**Mais elle partit trop précipitamment pour voir le sourire qui se formait sur les lèvres du garçon. Car lui savait qu'elle se trompait. **

**En attendant, Bella, elle, n'essayait même pas de retenir ses larmes. Dire qu'elle se croyait forte ! Avant toute cette violence, elle était persuadée être imperméable aux épreuves de la vie. Elle trouvait que pleurer était méprisable et que se plaindre ne faisait qu'approfondir le gouffre de ses désespoirs. Mais tous ces mots, toutes ces pensées étaient bien dérisoires aujourd'hui. Qu'il est facile d'être fort quand on est heureux ! Elle avait gardé un souvenir très net de ces malheurs qui lui assombrissaient autrefois la vie.**

**Une mère un peu trop poule, un père grognon, une sœur casse-pied, des notes qui jouent aux montagnes russes, des profs gonflants, un trou dans la chaussette … Enfin, tant de choses qui, aujourd'hui, font toute sa vie et dont elle se contente. Pire, elle commençait à prendre plaisir à toutes ces petites tracasseries qui lui faisaient oublier le ravin au dessus duquel elle se tenait. **

**Mais revoir Jacob, c'était le vertige en trop qui la faisait basculer. Et les larmes coulaient. Elle dû bientôt stopper sa machine. Ses sanglots faisaient un bruit effrayant, comme si sa bouche était remplie de sang. Bientôt, deux paires de bras l'enlacèrent pour la transporter jusqu'au coin le plus historique de Forks. Bella regardait défiler le paysage sans comprendre. A travers ses larmes, elle reconnut la baraque. L'immeuble était délabré mais son histoire le rendait beau. Il était rare de trouver de tels bâtiments en Amérique de l'Ouest. An european corner in the american wild. Voilà ce que disait son père à propos du vieux quartier. Et c'est à cette pensée que le déclic se fit. Elle était chez Leah. **

**Les géants qui lui servaient de frères et qui ne cessaient de l'espionner l'avaient emmenée en « lieu sûr ». Il faisait nuit à présent. Consciente de sa bêtise, elle sortait son portable pour l'allumer. Elle envoya un message à sa mère pour éviter sa colère. Ses deux gardes du corps l'entrainèrent à l'intérieur. Elle s'apprêtait à s'énerver pour de bon, quand une furie aux cheveux blonds l'entraina de force dans la cuisine. Le regard attendri, elle essuya – ou étala, c'est selon – la trainée que ses larmes traitresses avaient laissée sur sa peau. **

**« Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.**

**Ce n'est pas nécessaire. En fait, il ne s'est rien passé. **

**Chut … Ne me dis pas que tu n'as fait que récupérer la moto. Je sais qu'il la couve du regard depuis trois mois. Tu n'aurais pas put l'éviter.**

**Elle soupira. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Elle n'avait ni le droit, ni l'envie d'y retourner. Leah non plus, d'ailleurs, ne devrait avoir le droit de la côtoyer. Quand elle le lui fit remarquer, elle écarta ses arguments en lui rappelant que Jacob était trop important pour qu'on le laisse dépérir d'amour. A ces mots, Bella grimaça de plus belle. Elle n'aurait plus la force de lutter. Et donner à Jacob ce qu'il voulait serait désormais trop facile. **

**Et puis, il y a Emily …**

**Tiens, parlons-en de Emily. Soit disant sa meilleure amie, voilà bien des semaines qu'elle n'avait entendu parler d'elle. A croire qu'elle s'était fait enlever par des extraterrestres. La plaisanterie lâchée avec méchanceté par Bella n'avait trouvé aucun écho, aucun rire.**

**Non, je suis toujours sur Terre.**

**Ce sarcasme lui glaça le sang. Elle se retourna et contempla avec effarement la jeune gitane qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. **

**Contente de te revoir aussi Bella, lança Emily avec ironie. **

**Sous le choc, la jeune fille eu bien du mal à retenir ses larmes. Mais elle était déterminée à se montrer de marbre face à cette réapparition. **

**On parle beaucoup de toi en ce moment même, à la Réserve.**

**Bella siffla de mécontentement. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde soit si bavard ?**

**Curieusement, le seul qui se tait, c'est mon frère. Bizarre, hein ? C'est à se demander ce que tu lui as encore dit pour qu'il aille se terrer au fond de sa pirogue.**

**Elle fit mine d'ignorer le ton accusateur. Déjà, elle sentait son corps vibrer.**

**Tu as arrêté l'entrainement, pas vraie ? constata la gitane en remarquant les mains de son amie trembler. C'était stupide Bella.**

**Il faut que ça s'arrête.**

**Ca fait partie de toi, tu devais continuer.**

**Non !**

**Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Qu'il va disparaitre soudainement ?**

**Apparemment, ce n'est pas si dure que ça. Je veux dire, de disparaitre soudainement … susurra-t-elle pour sa défense.**

**Certains y arrivent mieux que d'autres. C'est généralement parce qu'on les y aide, accusa Rachel d'un ton glacial. **

**Ouais, et ça s'appelle un meurtre, trancha Leah.**

**La claque surprit tout le monde. Celle qui, un peu plus tôt, avait lancé cette dernière remarque pleine de fierté, était désormais recroquevillée sur elle-même. Sa joue était en feu et son regard laissait transparaitre l'incompréhension. Car c'était Emily qui l'avait frappé. Et chacun dans la pièce savait qu'elle ne pourrait lui rendre le coup, ou même s'en plaindre. Elle était la femme de Sam. Elle dirigeait avec lui la tribu Quileute et chacune de ses décisions valait son pesant d'or. Elle était intouchable. Même les Volturi ne pouvaient lever la main sur elle. **

**Si tu ne veux pas que ça se reproduise Bella, il te faut t'entrainer. **

**Je ne vais pas la réveiller !**

**Comme si ta magie dormait en toi ! Regarde-toi Bella ! Elle te bouffe toute crue !**

**Et c'était vrai. Son corps était devenu hors de contrôle. Elle s'était laissé glisser au sol pour enfouir sa tête entre les genoux. Ses doigts tremblaient tandis qu'elle les enfouissait dans ses cheveux. **

**Contrôle-toi ! **

**Je la contrôle ! **

**Ne sois pas ridicule ! Tu vas faire exploser la maison !**

**Leah jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à ses frères. C'est qu'ils y tenaient quant même à leur baraque. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si une Bella en puissance n'avait pas déjà fait des siennes. Ce pouvoir, Leah se souvenait l'avoir convoité avec une jalousie folle. Aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte de sa folie. Ce qu'elle croyait être un don du ciel était en fait la plus tenace des malédictions. Pourtant, Jacob, lui, semblait n'avoir aucune difficulté à exhiber ses talents. D'ailleurs, Bella aussi, n'en avait encore jamais eu. Elle était même douée. Alors pourquoi les choses avaient-elles si mal tournées ?**

**Leah ne savait pas. Leah avait l'impression de ne jamais être au courant de ce qui, vraiment, importait. Après tout, elle ne pouvait se venter être une gitane, ou même une sorcière. Si Emily était là, dans sa maison, c'est juste parce qu'elle s'était accrochée à la tribu comme Indie aurait planté ses dents dans l'une des baskets de Jack. Avec ténacité … et stupidité. Parce que, de cette histoire, elle n'en avait rien tiré de bon. Elle allait d'ailleurs leur faire part de son comportement quand elle vit avec effroi les vitres de la pièce se briser avec éclats. Le bruit la laissa sourde quelques secondes. Tant de bruit, s'en était presque indécent. **

**Au milieu de cet élan destructeur, Bella tentait de se relever. Mais les morceaux de verre semblaient l'emprisonner dans une prison de glace. Un tourbillon de cristal se referma sur elle. **

**Arrête de la rejeter ! Ta magie fait partie de toi ! Tu ne vois pas que si elle disparait, tu disparais avec elle !**

**Bella avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qu'Emily lui racontait. Son berceau menaçant la couvait pour la bercer dans une langueur assassine. Ses forces l'avaient quitté et tout ce dont elle avait conscience était cette cuisine qu'elle observait désormais d'un œil différent. Elle la trouvait belle, cette pièce délabrée et certainement centenaire. Les miroitements autour d'elle lui donnaient une couleur féérique. Comme des milliers de gouttelettes colorées …**

_**L'eau salée lui arrivait jusqu'au ventre. Elle aurait eu froid si deux grands bras n'étaient pas en train de l'entourer avec chaleur. Ses yeux se perdirent avec abandon dans les prunelles de son amant. Elle savait ce qui se passerait Elle en pressentait l'odeur qu'aurait sa peau contre la sienne, le bruit de ses baisers aux creux de ses oreilles, la caresse de ses doigts mouillés, le goût de sa bouche, la couleur de leur union. Autour d'eux, des millions de gouttelettes les entouraient avec douceur. Le soleil couchant en faisait un arc-en-ciel mouvant. **_

_**Ses doigts parcouraient avec délice sa peau, allant d'une couleur à une autre. Sa poitrine devenait lourde, tout comme sa tête qui se sentait toujours plus attirée par cette odeur qui créait en elle le désir. Ils avaient pour seuls témoins l'océan et le soleil. Et la magie, évidemment. L'éternelle invitée. L'alliance entre l'eau et l'air leur avait offert cette enveloppe féérique … féérique …**_

**Bella s'était redressé en sursaut. Elle était bien au chaud sous une couette. Mais pas la sienne. La chambre était trop petite pour lui appartenir, et la fenêtre ne laissait filtrer aucun bruit. Elle était encore chez Leah. Pressée de rentrer chez elle, elle mit de côté les draps pour se mettre en quête des chaussures qu'on lui avait enlevées. Evidement, elle fut incapable de mettre la main dessus. Pressentant l'absence de hasard dans cette situation, elle ignora le fait qu'il était 3 heure du matin pour rentrer sans scrupule dans la chambre d'une Leah endormie. Elle fouilla son armoire et y trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Après avoir enfilé sa paire de baskets, elle se redressa pour repartir. Mais c'était sans compter sa maladresse qui fit en sorte qu'elle se prenne l'angle d'un bureau. Pour sa défense, il faut dire qu'elle se trouvait dans le noir.**

**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**Rien Leah, rendors-toi.**

**Ok …**

**Contente de se petite ruse, elle reprit sa route.**

**Hein ? Bella ?**

**La petite blonde ne laissa pas à Bella l'occasion de se défiler une seconde fois. En deux temps, trois mouvements, elle se retrouva en face d'une Bella déconfite.**

**Où comptais-tu aller comme ça ?**

**Chez moi. Où veux-tu que j'aille ?**

**Non, tu reste avec moi.**

**Mais, mes parents …**

**Ont été prévenus. Cette nuit, c'est soirée pyjama.**

**Oh …**

**C'est Emily.**

**Sans blague, ricana Bella.**

**Leah soupira. C'est vrai qu'elle ne portait pas vraiment Bella dans son cœur. Mais elle se souvenait très bien du temps où son aversion pour la jeune fille était loin d'être justifiée. La pauvrette était autrefois reconnue pour être des plus gentilles et des plus sympathiques qui soient. Sa joie de vivre était connue de tous, et chacun voulait se l'approprier. Mais personne, dans le clan Quileute, n'était parvenu à mettre la main dessus. Pas même Jacob. Et pourtant, chacun savait à quel point il en crevait d'envie. **

**Ecoute, contrairement à ce que tu penses peut-être, je suis réellement attristée par ce qui est arrivée à … Pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Et, sur ce point, je diffère des gitans. Pour moi, tu n'es pas coupable.**

**Bella contempla durant de longues minutes la jeune fille. En réalité, elle ne savait quoi dire. C'était vrai, c'était contraire à ce qu'elle pensait. Leah continua à s'expliquer.**

**Emily m'a beaucoup appris. Elle pense … elle pense qu'à défaut de pouvoir développer une quelconque forme de magie, je pourrais, comme elle, me contenter d'enseigner. Je connais les bases et … Et ce soir là, ce n'était plus toi qui était aux commandes … Ta magie et toi faisaient deux. Et en ce moment, tu es dans un tel état de colère, que c'est en train de se reproduire. On l'a vu tout à l'heure. Ta magie s'est carrément retournée contre toi. Il faut que tu recommence à travailler. Il faut que tu sois infaillible.**

**Bella réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle ne comprenait plus pourquoi elle se sentait si incline à lâcher prise. Voilà des semaines qu'elle avait tenu bon, qu'elle s'était contenté du pire. Et on voulait d'elle qu'elle recommence tout ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pour qui ? Ce qui couvait en elle avait fait trop de mal. Le mieux était encore de le laisser enfoui au plus profond de ses trippes. **

**Je suis loin d'être infaillible. Il est hors de question que je risque la vie de quelqu'un d'autres. Je …**

**Tu es déjà dangereuse, Bella. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est réduire le risque.**

**Je m'en suis très bien sortie jusqu'à maintenant !**

**Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dans la cuisine pour voir ? me menaça-t-elle.**

**Hésitante, elle ne savait trop si elle ne devrait pas, justement, aller y jeter un coup d'œil à sa cuisine.**

**C'est que j'ai du mal à me souvenir …**

**Tu m'étonnes … Quand je te dis que tu n'étais plus toi-même …**

**Bella était étonnée que Leah ait déjà fait le rapprochement entre ce qui s'était passé la veille et cette affreuse nuit. Mais elle avait raison, hier s'était reproduit le même phénomène. Et elle n'avait pas fait que s'évanouir.**

**Ce serait cool si tu réparais les dégâts que tu as fait hier.**

**Bella rassura Leah et en lui assurant d'un hochement de tête qu'elle lui paierait tous les frais dus aux réparations. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait.**

**Bella, je me souviens très bien de ce que tu arrivais à faire, avant … Tu arrives toujours à réparer une cuisine, non ?**

**Méfiante, la jeune fille descendit d'un étage pour évaluer par elle-même l'ampleur des dégâts. Une bombe avait explosée dans la malheureuse cuisine. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui, à part ça, aurait put provoquer un tel champ de ruines. **

**Pas beau à voir, hein ? lui glissa la petite blonde à l'oreille.**

**Elle devait en convenir, sa magie n'avait rien perdu de son caractère dangereux. **

**On a dû te laisser te défouler seule avec la cuisine.**

**Vous seriez morte sinon, réalisa avec horreur la sorcière. **

**Un silence de plomb lui répondit. Prenant conscience de ses erreurs, elle s'appliqua à remettre ce qui n'était pas brisé à leur place. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle en appelait au vent, la manière de procéder lui paraissait évidente. Toute était plus fluide, plus rapide. Certes, elle ignorait que cette salière se trouvait là à l'origine. Mais la brise était là pour le lui souffler. En quelques secondes, la vaisselle cassée se retrouva dans un sac poubelle clos. Le sol fut lustré. Les étagères propres. La table redressée.**

**Désolée, je ne peux pas réparer ce que j'ai cassé …**

**Cet aveu les fit frissonner toutes les deux. Ramener la vie n'était pas dans les attributs de Bella. Et Leah comprit alors que, bien que puissante, si elle ne pouvait faire ça, sa magie n'était d'aucune utilité. Si elle ne pouvait panser les blessures causées, alors Bella demeurerait à jamais impuissante.**

**Finalement, épuisée par toute cette énergie trop longtemps contenue, Bella s'était recouchée, vaincue par les arguments de Leah. Mais une fois dans le lit froid de cette chambre si impersonnelle, elle n'avait put trouver le sommeil. Il lui semblait sentir une présence glaciale. En tendant l'oreille, elle s'assurait qu'aucun souffle ne trahirait la présence d'un quelconque intrus. Mais la pièce était parfaitement silencieuse. Elle ferma les yeux, souhaitant de toute son âme s'envoler vers l'inconscient.**

**C'est en se réveillant qu'elle comprit que sa prière n'avait pas été exaucée. Sa nuit avait été épouvantables. Les images la ramenaient sans cesse vers cette nuit d'effroi. Les cris, la panique, les flammes, les vagues … Des vagues inhabituellement déchainées. Une puissance humaine derrière ce phénomène. Puis le silence. Quand la compréhension s'empare des gens, elle les rend plus animal que jamais. Mais Bella n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qui avait suivit. **

**Elle avait refait surface deux mois plus tard. Deux mois de rien. Et qu'avait-elle découvert quand elle avait ouvert les yeux ? L'enfer. Le chagrin, le désespoir, la culpabilité, tant de choses qui l'avaient obligé à garder le lit, jusqu'à la mi-septembre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette pour la première fois les pieds au lycée R. **

**Ses nuits lui volaient donc le repos auquel elle aspirait. En se redressant, elle songea à se procurer des somnifères. Elle n'arriverait jamais à faire de nuit complète autrement. Ses cauchemars étaient trop têtus. Silencieusement, les deux jeunes filles prirent leur petit-déjeuner pour ensuite se diriger vers le centre-ville. C'est là qu'elles se séparèrent. Bella retourna chez elle. **

**L'ambiance, dans son petit appartement, était paisible. Comme chacun samedi matin, son père était allé courir tandis que sa mère profitait des premiers rayons de soleil sous sa couette. Quand à Carlie, elle était absorbée par la télé, Pirate sur les genoux. Il y a six mois, elle se serait précipitée dans sa chambre, aurait empoigné sa guitare, aurait laissé sa joie se transformer en musique. Elle avait essayé de faire de même avec sa peine. Les cordes s'étaient cassées, ses barrières s'étaient effondrées. Elle avait compris à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle n'y avait plus retouché. **

**Alors, ce matin, elle se contenta de la place à côté de Carlie. En la voyant arriver, Pirate commença à bouger la queue. Sa sœur lui offrit un sourire vague. Bella ferma les yeux. Elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé une fois l'hôpital derrière elle. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose : être avec lui. Elle s'était mis à courir, ignorant la douleur au creux de son ventre qui lui rappelait sa convalescence. Une fois les imposantes grilles écartées, elle avait ralenti. Un curieux pressentiment lui avait ôté ce besoin morbide qu'elle avait de se coucher contre lui. Elle avait terminé le parcours presque à reculons. Puis elle avait compris. Compris que ce lieu ne signifiait rien. Qu'il n'était pas là. Que rien ne lui apporterait un quelconque réconfort. Elle était seule. **

**Le week-end laissa à la jeune fille un goût aigre doux. La gêne était perceptible entre les membres de la famille Swan. Les deux adolescentes s'obligeaient à faire la conversation tandis que leurs parents tentaient de glisser quelques remarques pour la plupart tout aussi futiles qu'inutiles. Malgré cela, la nature avait un instant fait oublier à Bella l'épisode de Vendredi. Elle s'était abandonnée aux bruissements de la nature et s'était concentrée sur les frissonnements de l'herbe humide. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures et ses pieds nus laissaient avec délice les insectes parcourir sa peau blanche. Elle avait à peine conscience de ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle sentait vaguement Pirate remuer non loin d'elle. Carlie fredonnait. Ses parents s'enlaçaient. Cette vision était si parfaite ! Durant un bref moment, elle y crut. **

**La grisaille du lundi matin la ramena définitivement à la réalité. Les vacances de Thanksgiving se rapprochaient, et elle en était plus que reconnaissante. C'est avec une immense peine qu'elle arrivait à se maintenir dans la moyenne. Mais les efforts qu'elle devait fournir pour se concentrer en classe la poussaient souvent à se demander comment les choses lui avaient, dans le temps, parues si faciles. Tout, désormais, manquait de lui arracher un gémissement. Jouer à l'élève intelligente ne l'amusait plus, elle n'avait plus Ben, plus personne. Il n'y avait qu'Angela, et des fois, elle s'en serait bien passée. Particulièrement ce matin - alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre pourquoi – « Pourquoi ? » - son devoir à elle lui avait valu un demi de point de moins. **

**« C'est pas que ton devoir est nul Bella … Mais c'est que j'ai mis tellement de cœur à fignoler le mien, tu comprends ?**

**Non, Bella ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si important. Ce n'était qu'un demi-point. Angela avait tellement de bonnes notes à son actif que ce n'est pas ça qui allait changer son statut d'élève modèle. **

**Peut-être qu'il n'a pas lu ma conclusion ? Regarde, il n'y a pas de commentaire …**

**Peut-être.**

**Bella baissa les yeux sur son propre devoir. Son commentaire à elle se limitait en une ligne. Une ligne insignifiante de fonctionnaire qui ne sait - mais alors pas du tout - quoi dire face à tant de banalités. C'est que l'écologie, hein, c'est pas comme si on ne lui avait pas déjà fait le coup des bébés phoques. **

**J'ai même parlé de la disparition des ours Bella !**

**Elle lui lança un regard impressionné. La disparition des ours ! C'est si bien pensé dans une copie d'économie ! pensa aigrement Bella. Puis la cloche sonna sa délivrance. Elle se précipita vers la sortie. Mais quand elle vit qui l'y attendait, elle se retourna avec effrois pour re-pénétrer à l'intérieur de la classe. Réaction totalement puérile et vaine étant donné que l'imposant jeune homme la rattrapa par la capuche pour la trainer jusqu'à la cage d'escaliers. Elle n'osait même pas protester. Elle fermait juste les yeux en espérant que ce mauvais quart d'heure passerait rapidement.**

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?**

**Je … Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde !**

**C'était plus fort qu'elle. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle ait à se justifier. On était dans un lycée ! Ici il n'était plus rien. Ou du moins, il n'était pas chef de tribu.**

**Vraiment ? Parait que tu étais sur mon territoire vendredi dernier …**

**Je devais récupérer ma moto, lui cracha la jeune fille. Avec appréhension, elle vit ses camarades ralentir le pas pour les observer. Elle en avait plus que marre.**

**Je croyais qu'après ce qui s'était passé, tu serais parti très, très loin. C'est qu'on ne t'a pas vu pendant au moins … cinq mois ?**

**Tu sais très bien où j'étais ces derniers mois, chuchota t'elle, furieuse.**

**Il faut qu'on parle, mais pas ici. Je t'attendrais ce soir à la sortie. T'as intérêt à venir. Je me gênerai pas à venir t'arracher de chez toi sinon. »**

**Elle le croyait sur parole. Plein de mépris pour notre assistance, Sam s'éloigna avec grâce. Bella soupira de lassitude. Pourquoi son passé lui collait-il à la peau ? Au même moment, une jeune femme, grande et mince aux boucles brunes et aux grands yeux bruns, la vrilla du regard. Les yeux verts de son ancienne amie s'agrandirent. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle se sentie happée tout le long du couloir jusqu'à un placard. L'obscurité ne fit aucun mystère sur l'identité de sa kidnappeuse :**

**« Jessica ! **

**Bella, tu n'es pas croyable ! La discrétion, ça te connait ?**

**Jamais rencontré, rigola la jeune concernée.**

**L'élève à la peau métissée soupira. Elle ne voulait plus rire. **

**Je veux que tu fasses attention. **

**Je fais attention. Ce n'est pas moi qui …**

**Ce soir, je serais avec Sam, ne t'inquiète pas …**

**C'est toi qui lui as dit ?**

**Non. C'est Emily.**

**Bella fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Emily avait-elle prévenu son époux après ce qui s'était passé Vendredi ? **

**Elle lui a dit pour l'explosion.**

**Oh …**

**Elle dit que tu as besoin d'aide.**

…

**Elle veut que l'on t'accorde un laissez-passer pour que tu reprennes l'enseignement. **

…

**C'est de ça dont va te parler Sam ce soir. Tu diras oui. **

…

**Tu connais les gens à la Push. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Jacob sera là, lui aussi. **

**Je ne suis pas obligée d'y retournée. Emily peut très bien …**

**Sam l'a décidé ainsi.**

**Ah ! Alors si Dieu l'a décidé ainsi ! railla Bella.**

**Le froncement de sourcil qui lui répondit la fit taire pour de bon.**

**Fais plus la conne Bell. Tu es trop dure à gérer dans ces moments là. Ne leur en veut pas, ils ont peur.**

**La jeune fille ferma les yeux de douleur. Ils avaient peur … peur d'elle. **

**A ce soir. »**

**Elle se retrouva seule dans le noir. Un peu étourdie par ces retrouvailles plus que désagréables, elle s'enfuit du lycée sans scrupule. Tant pis pour ses bonnes résolutions. Cours ou pas, elle ne pourrait supporter une heure de plus dans ce maudit bahut. **

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai réussit à publier mes chapitres à peu près régulièrement. Mais je pars bientôt pour quelques temps et enchaine ensuite avec ma rentrée. Les prochains chapitres se feront donc bien plus attendre que d'habitude. Si ça peut vous consoler, le prochain chapitre, bien que long à venir, lèvera le mystère sur ce qui est arrivé à Edward, bien que la plupart ait sans doute déjà deviné 

Profitez bien de vos derniers jours de vacance !


	5. Le vent l'emportera

**Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, j'ai été longue. Mais je crains que le prochain chapitre soit encore plus long à venir ! Désolée, mais c'est que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et cette fanfic ne fait pas partie des priorités alors je suis condamnée à poster moins, mais j'espère pas moins bien ******** Bonne lecture**

_**Elle courrait, courrait … La douleur ne lui faisait en aucun cas oublier son but, sa destination. Il devait rester quelque chose. Il devait y avoir un indice, une preuve qu'il n'ait pas tout simplement disparu. Les larmes coulaient, brulant ses joues déjà rougies par l'effort. Quand elle se heurta à la ferraille qui cloisonnait l'entrée, elle stoppa net sa course. Quelque chose changea en elle. Et l'évidence la frappa de plein fouet : il n'était pas là. Prise de vertige, elle recula puis, finalement, poussa l'immense grille pour s'engouffrer dans le cimetière. **_

_**Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où son corps avait été enseveli. Elle avait cru pouvoir le retrouver facilement. Elle avait cru que son amour la guiderait. Ou du moins, le vent. Mais rien ne lui permettait de retrouver le nom de celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle déambula ainsi jusqu'au crépuscule. Puis elle lui apparut. Sur l'imposante plaque noire était gravé Edward Masen – 1990-2008 – Ta flamme ne s'éteindra jamais. **_

_**Horrifiée, elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur les lettres d'or. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette prison de marbre ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été inhumé comme ses ancêtres ? Pourquoi l'avait-on enfouit sous terre ? Rien, elle ne ressentait rien de ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Cette pierre ne réveillait en elle aucune émotion. **_

_**Elle s'allongea sur le tombeau. Quelques pétales séchés vinrent s'accrocher à ses cheveux. Etait-il réellement en dessous ? Elle en doutait fortement en ce moment. Persuadée alors qu'elle aurait pressenti la présence d'Edward qu'importe la situation.**_

**5. Le vent l'emportera**

**« Tu te souviens quand on t'a retrouvée ?**

**Bella hocha la tête. Cette question lui permit au moins de sortir de ses pensées. Celles-ci étaient tout sauf agréables.**

**Allongée sur cette tombe, plus morte que vive. A peine sortie de l'hôpital !**

**Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? Ce n'est même pas vous qui m'avez ramassée.**

**Si tu savais de quelle façon on nous l'a raconté ! **

**Mais, je croyais que …**

**Pourquoi t'ais-je fais venir Bella ? Victoria recommence à faire des siennes. **

**C'est elle qui t'en a parlé ?**

**Elle était présente. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il me semble que Leah t'en a déjà parlé. Il faut que tu surveilles Carlie.**

**Elle fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de sa sœur. Ainsi, elle avait vraiment des soucies avec le clan Volturi ?**

**James demande vengeance.**

**Vis-à-vis de qui ?**

**De nous, évidemment. Mais pour Victoria, ce n'est pas pareil. Victoria, c'est à toi qu'elle en veut. **

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien encore me faire ?**

**Ne fais pas l'idiote Bella. Il y a encore des choses en ce bas monde auxquelles tu tiens. Ne lui rends pas la tâche trop facile.**

**Tu crois qu'elle s'en prendrait à Carlie ?**

**Tu leur as enlevé un frère. Ce serait tellement simple de te rendre la pareille !**

**Bella serra les dents. Sam n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins. Pour lui, c'était claire, elle était coupable. En fermant les yeux, elle réalisa la véracité de ses propos. **

**Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je suis si seule …**

**Jessica, qui depuis le début s'était tenue en retrait, s'avança alors.**

**On veut t'aider Bella.**

**Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, ébahie. D'abord Leah, puis maintenant Sam. Les portes de la tribu Quileute lui étaient-elles de nouveau ouvertes ?**

**On ne va pas laisser les Volturi s'attaquer à une gosse. Elle n'est pas seulement ta sœur Bella, c'est Carlie.**

**La jeune femme sourit. Ah ! Le charme de Carlie ! C'est que son sourire avait même embobiné le chef de meute apparemment. Cette petite était magique.**

**Au fait, Emily t'attend mercredi aprèm'. Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser. »**

**Sans un quelconque salut, ils l'abandonnèrent devant les portes du lycée. **

**La seconde surprise de la semaine l'attendait devant le portail de son lycée, le lendemain. Là où, la veille, elle s'était entretenue avec Sam et Jessica, Jacob se dressait aux côtés de son imposante moto. Il souriait d'une façon menaçante aux élèves qui osaient le regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance. Elle discerna sans mal le regard appréciateur d'Angela sur son torse à peine vêtu. Cette réaction lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Puis, voulant à tout prix éviter une nouvelle confrontation, elle se dissimula derrière la silhouette de sa camarade. Elle ne voulait surtout pas renouer contact avec ce garçon bien trop insistant pour son bien. Et puis, quelle idée de s'attarder ici ? Déjà qu'entre lui et l'école en général, c'était pas l'amour fou, alors entre lui et le lycée R ? Ce lycée de bourges comme il se plaisait lui-même à le rappeler. **

**Alors qu'elle pensait avoir passé sans encombre l'obstacle Jacob, elle se sentie happée par la manche. Une habitude un petit peu trop récurrente à son goût ces derniers temps. La grimace et le coup d'œil noir avec lesquels elle l'accueillit ne faisaient aucun mystère quand à sa piètre tentative de fuite. **

**« Tu essayais de m'échapper Bella ? demanda le jeune homme dans un rire – un aboiement plutôt, dirait Bella.**

**Comment t'as deviné ? rétorqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.**

**Magie, magie … (nda : … et vos idées, ont du géni ! désolée, je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher TT)**

**C'est cela …**

**Mais heureusement que je suis plus futé que toi, hein ?**

**Où irait le monde sinon ?**

**Je te l'demande !**

**Je peux savoir qui c'est ?**

**La question venait d'Angela. Ses yeux dévoraient littéralement le gitan du regard. Ce dernier, très fier de son effet, lui lança un clin d'œil amusé.**

**Je suis Jacob Black, mais les jolies filles ont le droit de m'appeler Jack.**

**Ah ! Moi c'est Angela Weber, mais tu peux m'appeler … euh … Angie ?**

**Bella dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire. Contente de cette opportunité, elle tenta une esquive. Mais c'était sans compter la populace féminine du lycée qui afflua autour d'eux. Vivant en parfaite autarcie depuis le début de l'année, elle se demanda un instant comment toutes ces filles pouvaient bien connaitre son prénom :**

**Salut Bella ! **

**Tu nous présentes ?**

**C'est qui Bella ?**

**Quelle cachotière cette Bella !**

**Nous cacher son copain !**

**Qui aurait cru ça de Bella ?**

**C'est pas mon copain, marmotta l'intéressée. Ce regain de popularité ne lui plaisait - mais alors - pas du tout. Et elle comptait bien le faire savoir en bousculant les quelques harpies qui s'accrochaient à elle en couinant. Elle devait s'éloigner de cette foule. Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver.**

**Oh ! Allez Bella ! Tu peux leur dire qu'on s'aime à la folie !**

**Ne pas répondre … Ne pas répondre …**

**Tu ne m'as même pas embrassé !**

**Oh oui ! Ce serait trop mignon !**

**Elle se retourna brusquement. Elle devinait sans peine – malgré son apparence sérieuse – l'amusement du gitan. **

**Il est à moi, c'est vrai … Mais je suis disposée à partager. Je vous accorde un patin chacune. Amusez-vous bien !**

**Sur ce, elle partit en courant tandis que Jacob tentait vainement d'échapper à ses nouvelles admiratrices. Il pestait contre lui-même : il s'était encore fait avoir. Quand est-ce qu'il se déciderait à agir comme un homme un tant soit peu intelligent face à Bella ? A cette pensée, il repoussa brusquement la jeune fille qui lui léchait les lèvres pour enfourcher sa moto. Il priait pour qu'elle soit sur le chemin du retour. Il ne saurait la retrouver si elle optait pour un détour. C'est pourquoi, il rit tellement il fut soulagé de la voir tourner au coin de la rue. Certainement qu'elle avait pressenti sa présence.**

**Il sourit en s'imaginant sa petite Bella se perdre dans les rues juste pour le semer. Comme si elle pouvait rivaliser avec son engin ! Mais le feu rouge qui l'immobilisa lui fit perdre toute envie de plaisanter. Il ne devait pas la laisser s'enfuir. Il se concentra. Le feu vira vert. Satisfait, il poursuivit sa course. Il jura en comprenant qu'il aurait vraiment du mal à passer dans les petites ruelles. Et puis, elles étaient si nombreuses ! Bella pouvait être n'importe où ! **

**Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle n'était qu'à deux rues de lui. Elle savait qu'il comptait la rattraper. Le vent était revenu à elle. Il la guidait, comprenant parfaitement le risque que le garçon représentait. Elle sortit du quartier pour s'enfoncer au milieu des arbres qui entouraient la ville. Elle sentait sous ses pieds la pente s'élever. Elle comprit alors que les rafales la menaient vers la mer, vers les falaises. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Cette silhouette ne pouvait que lui appartenir. Ses jambes refusèrent d'aller plus loin. Elle cligna des yeux, mécontente de voir ses rêves prendre une telle proportion. Puis elle entendit le bruit d'une moto. Elle quitta l'ombre des yeux. Quand elle voulut la retrouver, le mirage avait disparu. **

**Bella !**

**Calculant ses chances de survie, cette dernière comprit rapidement qu'elles seraient bien maigres si elle décidait de sauter par la falaise. Aussi, elle se résigna à affronter Jacob.**

**Mince Bella ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?**

**Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**Si tu savais …**

**Ses yeux, devenus anormalement noirs, plongèrent dans les siens. On pouvait y lire toute cette frustration qui l'avait poussé à grimper sur celle colline pour la retrouver. Bella sentit la tension monter. Elle connaissait ces moments. Elle les détestait. Elle détestait devoir lui dire non, encore et toujours, même maintenant, même après … Ses mains devenaient moites. Elle se sentit alors obligée de serrer les poings. **

**Pourquoi tu t'acharnes …**

**C'est moi qui m'acharne ?**

**Il avait raison, pensait la jeune fille. Ce serait si facile, pour une fois, de se laisser aller. D'essayer, au moins, d'être heureuse. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Quelque chose, au plus profond de son être, lui criait qu'elle n'était pas à lui. Qu'elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Bella …**

**Le jeune homme s'approchait avec hésitation. Il savait les risques que comportait le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais il était déterminé. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il attendait. Il se pencha sur les lèvres de celle qui le rendait fou depuis déjà tant d'années. Il lui avait déjà révélé tant de fois son besoin de lui appartenir, ce besoin de la posséder. Mais la réponse avait toujours était la même. A chaque fois. Et lui se consumait d'amour tandis qu'elle dépérissait. Mais il y croyait tout de même, à leur histoire. Il se souvenait avec tant de netteté de leur première rencontre …**

**C'était l'été, et l'un de ses amis, Ben, lui avait emmenée une charmante demoiselle. A l'époque, il n'avait que 15 ans. La jeune fille avait un sourire étincelant et franc. Aucun secret ne se cachait derrière ses prunelles. C'étaient des yeux de fille amoureuse. Bella, qu'on lui avait dit, c'est Bella. Et elle avait secoué ses cheveux courts en riant pour se moquer de ses joues rouges. Il n'avait pu se contrôler. Il l'avait embrassé. Oh ! Rien de bien méchant. Une caresse, un frôlement, une promesse pour lui, une mauvaise plaisanterie pour elle. Puis Ben l'avait mis en garde. Garde chassée de Masen, comme qu'il disait. **

**Mais aujourd'hui, Masen n'était plus là, les Volturi n'avaient jamais voulu d'elle. Aujourd'hui, ce serait plus qu'une promesse, ce serait un projet ! **

**Voilà à quoi pensait Jacob Black quand il mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille pour l'embrasser. La passion qu'il y mit fit tituber Bella. Elle ne pouvait empêcher cette volonté de feu de franchir ses lèvres pour la goûter avec délice, avec chaleur et envie. La fièvre monta en elle. Ses mains tremblèrent, et son côté le plus sombre prit le dessus. En échos avec les battements de son cœur, elle sentit une pulsion bien plus puissante, bien plus dangereuse. La vague d'énergie qui s'en échappa propulsa Jacob loin de celle qu'il dévorait quelques secondes plus tôt.**

**Quand il se redressa pour lever les yeux, il la contempla. Elle s'était élevée dans les airs, les cheveux dans le vent et les lèvres gonflées de plaisir. Mais la passion qui habitait le vert de ses yeux n'était pas pour lui. Car ce n'était plus Bella, mais sa magie qui étincelait derrière ce regard de braise. Il se sentit alors attiré par cette invitation au combat. Il s'envola pour la rejoindre, ses flammes l'entourant dans une étreinte géante. **

**Ils avaient déjà fait ça des dizaines de fois. De vraies parties de plaisir, toujours. Jacob aimait comme leurs éléments se cherchaient, se retrouvaient pour ensuite se confronter. Dans ces moments là, ils n'entendaient rien d'autre que leurs cœurs battant. Le jeune homme affichait un sourire en coin. Il savait qu'elle ferait en sorte de le lui faire ravaler. C'était le but de sa manœuvre. Quand il bondit sur elle, elle disparut dans un courant d'air. Il se retourna vivement, sachant qu'elle tenterait de le surprendre. Mais c'était peine perdue. Ils se connaissaient trop bien. Elle esquiva sans mal la boule de feu qu'il avait créée dans le but de lui roussir les sourcils. Pour le lui faire regretter, elle le pénétra tel un courant d'air glacial. Il sentit sa flamme s'éteindre. **

**Il se dilua, devenant fumée. S'ensuivit alors une course poursuite. La vitesse était enivrante, leurs cœurs donnaient le rythme. C'est sans hésitation qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la ville, telle une vibration dans l'air. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les ruelles, plongèrent dans les caniveaux, rejoignirent les chemins de fer, évitèrent un train … Tout ceci dans un combat silencieux et libérateur. Jacob suivit Bella au cœur de la forêt sans même y penser. Il voulait la rattraper, il voulait, pour une fois, prendre le dessus. Il était surpris de voir, malgré ce qu'avait affirmé Emily, à quel point la magie de la jeune fille avait repris de sa puissance. **

**Bella aussi le sentait, ce pouvoir qui émanait d'elle et qui lui permettait d'échapper avec fluidité à ce prédateur transis d'amour. Elle se souvenait de ces jeux qu'elle entreprenait avec lui autrefois. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne jouait pas. Elle ne comptait en aucun cas se laisser rattraper. Le sentait-il ? Avait-il conscience de cette urgence qu'elle mettait dans cette fuite effrénée ? L'odeur de bruler qui se dégageait de son essence transpirait l'amusement et la satisfaction. Sans le vouloir, elle s'était laissée prendre au piège. Contrariée, elle le refoula d'une rafale. C'est sans surprise qu'elle le vit riposter. Elle allait éteindre les flammes quand un murmure la sortie de sa concentration. Le vent l'abandonna. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol mousseaux de la forêt. Elle se redressa, cherchant du regard le propriétaire de cette voix aux intonations à la fois trop familières et trop mystiques pour être autre chose que le fruit de son imagination. **

**Jacob la rejoignit avec bien plus de grâce qu'elle. Il avait pris son abandon pour de l'acceptation. Bella remarqua avec horreur le bonheur avec lequel ses yeux scintillaient. Ce qui allait suivre était inévitable. Comment pouvait-elle ignorer cet élan de passion ? Il lui brulait déjà les lèvres alors qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la clairière. Son pas était conquérant. De nouveau, il se pencha sur elle pour lui dérober la bouche, puis sa chaleur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait lui être liée, à jamais … **

**Mais les fantômes de la jeune fille furent plus forts que l'amour de Jacob. Car derrière son imposante silhouette, un homme les observait avec tristesse et chagrin. Ses traits, bien que parfaits, étaient tordus par la douleur. Sa peau, étrangement blanche, contrastait avec le rouge de ses lèvres et le bronze de ses cheveux. Bella le vit. Crut le reconnaitre. Puis elle croisa ses yeux. Des yeux noirs, cerclaient d'une ligne or. - L'image d'une éclipse complète lui vint à l'esprit. - Des yeux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ferma les paupières. Les rouvrit. Son fantôme avait disparu. **

**Mais le malaise, lui, persistait. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du gitan. Puis elle pleura. Les larmes coulaient, à peine si elle s'en apercevait. Elle ne savait que dire, que faire. S'enfuir, se laisser couler dans la douce chaleur de Jacob ? Rester muette, les bras ballants, le chagrin se frayant un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Brisée par le regard indécis et rempli de désir du jeune homme, elle ferma les yeux, bien déterminée à ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Puis il parla :**

**Tu sais où me trouver. Je te reverrai demain de toute façon. Tu dois oublier le passer Bella. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse. Au moins, fais le pour moi. **

**Ses paroles étaient décousues, comme s'il ne savait que dire en premier, comment, s'il devait développer. Mais Bella comprenait. Elle comprenait la teneur de chaque mot. Elle comprenait que la prochaine fois, il sera en quête, plus que jamais, d'un geste, d'un mot qui traduiraient son accord, la baisse de ses défenses. Mais Bella savait, aussi, qu'elle n'était pas prête. Elle allait le lui faire savoir quand elle s'aperçut de son absence. Jacob était parti. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas seule. Un souffle, à la base de sa nuque, la fit frissonner. **

_Elle était assise avec lui, contre lui. La pirogue les menait là où personne ne le verrait. Elle connaissait les règles. Elle connaissait les risques. Mais elle s'était très vite rendu compte de ses limites. Jamais elle ne pourrait devenir une Volturi. Et pourtant, si au moins, elle pouvait être sienne. Leur amitié avait été condamnée par tous. On la traitait comme étant la recrute Quileute. La petite qui était parvenue à s'attacher la tribu. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas chez eux qu'elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Ce n'était pas sur leurs pirogues qu'elle avait connu ses meilleures nuits. C'était ici, au milieu du fleuve, avec lui. _

_Un souffle, à la base de sa nuque, la fit frissonner. Elle se maudit pour ce reflexe révélateur. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas se trahir. S'il savait, qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait de leur amitié ? Elle se re-concentra sur la pagaie qu'elle tentait avec maladresse de manier à peu près convenablement. Puis ce fut plus qu'un souffle, ce fut un frôlement. La chaleur qui s'en dégagea ne laissait aucun doute quand au fait que cette caresse se révélait en fait être un baiser. La fièvre monta en elle, et ses doigts lâchèrent la pagaie tant ils tremblèrent. L'étreinte continua, jusqu'à ce que ces lèvres inquisitrices atteignent son cou, puis sa clavicule. Haletante, elle n'y pensa même pas quand sa bouche emprisonna celle d'Edward Masen. _

**Mais ce souffle là, qui avait déclenché en elle cette même réaction, ne contenait pas la chaleur qui l'avait fait sombrer deux ans plus tôt. L'odeur la frappa. Elle lui rappelait la mousse, la pierre, la pluie, la rivière … Un visage s'imposa dans son esprit. Curieusement, à la place de ces deux prunelles vertes qui l'avaient aimée, c'étaient deux onyx qui la vrillaient du regard. Elle se retourna brusquement. Rien, la clairière était vide. L'odeur avait disparue. Le frisson aussi. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, plus consciente que jamais de sa solitude. Elle se roula en boule, égarée et malheureuse. Elle tentait désespérément de chasser le souvenir de ce qui, autrefois, faisait d'elle l'adolescente la plus heureuse sur terre. Mais les flashs la narguaient, la provoquaient, testaient sans relâche ni merci ses limites. Elle craqua. Avant de sombrer, elle entendit nettement le bruit de la pierre qui explose.**

**Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle constata ne pas avoir bougé. Puis, elle remarqua les fragments de pierre autour d'elle, ainsi que les troncs d'arbre brisés. Elle gémit, effrayée par elle-même. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, elle ne pouvait se voiler la face plus longtemps. Elle devait reprendre les choses en main. Tant pis pour ce vide en elle, tant pis si toute sa vie elle devrait vivre avec ce fardeau. Mais jamais elle ne se permettrait une nouvelle bavure. Elle se releva, défaite mais déterminée. Avec mélancolie, elle contempla son œuvre et se désola de ne pouvoir réparer ce qu'elle brisait. Si seulement …**

**Chez elle, elle se fit cueillir par une mère songeuse et inquiète. Il était plus de minuit et Bella devina sans mal que Renée se demandait si ses escapades nocturnes allaient recommencer. Elle ricana intérieurement quand elle constata n'avoir personne pour l'attendre à cette heure de la nuit. Non chère mère, pensa la jeune fille, rien ne recommencera jamais. Se torturant les doigts, Renée hésitait à faire une remarque. Finalement, elle se sentit obligée de l'interroger :**

**« Tu n'as pas répondu quand je t'ai appelé.**

**Bella extirpa de sa poche le Motorola qui lui servait que trop rarement ces temps derniers. **

**Désolée, il était éteint. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois.**

**La prochaine fois …**

**Ce soir était exceptionnel, ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne nuit maman. »**

**La nuit fut pire que jamais. Cette fois, ses rêves étaient peuplés de créatures à la peau translucide et aux yeux noirs. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit le soleil se lever. Sa matinée de cours fila à toute vitesse, au grand damne de Bella qui n'était pas pressée de retrouver les Quileute. Après tout, malgré ce que disaient Sam et Emily, la tribu pouvait très bien ne pas lui avoir pardonnée. Impossible, se rassura la jeune fille. Si Sam a passé l'éponge, alors les autres ne peuvent faire autrement. C'est donc pleine d'incertitudes qu'elle se dirigea vers la Push. **

**Comme elle s'y attendait, l'accueil ne fut pas des plus chaleureux. Mais au moins, personne ne lui cracha au visage. Les enfants, eux, ignorant la raison de son rejet, se jetèrent sur elle pour s'accrocher à ses jambes. Elle rigola avec eux, heureuse de les revoir. Mais chacun se fit très vite rappeler par leur mère respective. Quelqu'un d'autre vint alors lui courir dans les jambes.**

**« Indie ! Calme-toi ! Je n'ai pas emmené Pirate avec moi, tu m'en veux pas trop ? Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu …**

**Tu parles toujours aux bêtes à ce que je vois, rigola Emily.**

**Je n'ai jamais été comprise que par eux ! soupira Bella sur un ton mélodramatique. **

**On se demande pourquoi …**

**La concernée ne releva pas. Elle était plutôt pressée d'en finir.**

**Alors ? Doit-on tout recommencer du début ?**

**Jack m'a dit que t'étais au top de ta forme – Bella grimaça. C'est de contrôle dont tu as besoin. C'est sur ça que l'on va travailler. Uniquement sur ça. Pas la peine d'aiguiser une lame que l'on ne sait manier. **

**La jeune femme comprit l'allusion. C'est sans commentaire superflue qu'Emily la guida entre les arbres. **

**Bien, alors voilà ce que je propose. Premièrement, pas de Jacob.**

**Son regard transperça de part en part une Bella qui se sentait plus que pitoyable : Jacob avait parlé de leur petite altercation de la veille avec Emily.**

**Ici, il n'y a rien d'autres que toi. Je ne veux même pas que tu penses à Carlie. Même si c'est pour elle que tu es ici. Tu peux faire ça ?**

**La jeune fille hocha la tête, jugeant ce petit discours tout à fait ridicule. **

**Tu te rappelle des limites ? Tu imagines bien que, si cette fois tu les enfreints, les choses ne se passeront pas comme autrefois. Tu n'es plus qu'une tueuse pour eux maintenant Bella. Il faut que tu gardes ça en tête.**

**Cette fois, ce n'était pas du mépris qu'elle ressentit, mais de la douleur. C'est vrai qu'avant, lors de ses entrainements, les limites du territoire étaient floues pour elle. De toute façon, elle avait la permission d'Edward, le reste des Volturi ne pouvaient rien tenter contre elle. Mais aujourd'hui, Edward n'était plus là. Elle se devait de faire attention. **

**Bon, je veux qu'aujourd'hui on travaille de façon zen. Je ne veux pas d'explosions ou de tornades. Au contraire, tu vas me créer une atmosphère paisible et rassurante. **

**Et c'est ainsi que Bella réapprit à modifier le climat, à ralentir le vent … Ces derniers temps, elle avait oublié sa capacité à faire le bien. **

**Ton bouclier défensif fonctionne toujours ? **

**Je … je ne suis pas sure.**

**Bon, attends, j'appelle du renfort. **

**Très vite, Emily pianota un texto. Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard que Bella découvrit l'identité du destinataire. Automatiquement, l'air se troubla, les feuilles sur les arbres remuèrent.**

**N'oublie pas, prévint Emily qui avait sentit l'urgence, il n'y a que toi. Jacob n'est pas là. Ce n'est qu'un cobaye.**

**Et pourtant. C'était bien lui, et elle le ressentait dans chacun de ses pores. Ce baiser, cette gêne, cette chaleur et ce regret, elle ne pouvait jouer avec lui. **

**Jacob, attaque-la. Je veux voir si elle peut toujours activer son bouclier.**

**Le gitan hésita. Les grands yeux de Bella étaient affolés. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et son teint virait au violet. Elle n'était pas prête, c'était évident.**

**Jacob … insista Emily.**

**Je vais la blesser.**

**Pas si elle se protège.**

**Elle n'en a pas envie.**

**Emily se pinça les lèvres.**

**Bella, je t'assure que si tu donnes raison à Jacob … - Bella haussa le sourcil – je t'enferme dans la maison d'harmonie* !**

**Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent un peu plus. Puis elle se mit à rire. C'était nerveux et saccadé. Mais c'était suffisant. Jacob et Emily rirent avec elle. Tous se rappelaient encore les soirées Halloween passées devant la télévision à regarder La famille Adams. A l'époque, elle n'avait que 15 ans, deux ans seulement de plus que Carlie. **

**Jacob comprit la lueur de malice dans les prunelles de sa belle sœur. Une langue de feu vint attaquer celle qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Surprise, cette dernière s'échappa. Le vide l'avait remplacé. Emily et Jacob étaient désormais seuls. **

**Le vent l'emportera, laissa échapper la gitane d'une voix monocorde. **

**Ca reviendra.**

**Elle n'est pas assez forte.**

**C'est toi son mentor, si elle n'y arrive pas, c'est de ta faute.**

**Arrête de prendre sans arrêt sa défense. Elle possède une alternative, elle ! Elle pourrait éviter les catastrophes naturelles pour simplement protéger les gens.**

**Arrête de croire que c'est simple.**

**Elle s'est enfuie.**

**Elle finira bien par revenir. Elle a peur, c'est tout.**

**C'est elle la bombe. Nous avons tous peur.**

**Elle n'était que courant d'air. Et cette libération était telle, qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à reprendre forme humaine. Elle avait conscience de son échec. Elle avait utilisé le vent au lieu de se protéger avec le bouclier. Pourquoi ? Avant, c'était automatique ! Elle ne saurait dire quand le vent avait commencé à prendre le dessus. Le bonheur la rendait aveugle autrefois. Désormais qu'elle y voyait claire, il était trop tard. **

***La maison d'harmonie est une maison, dans un camp de vacance où les rejetons Adams passent leurs vacances, où les enfants sont enfermés quand ils ne sont pas sages. Elle a pour soi-disant vertu de rendre les gens aimables. C'est une maison effroyable avec des peluche de partout, des posters de bisousnours (et de Michael Jackson) et où on passe en boucle la Mélodie du bonheur. **


End file.
